when it all began
by Nadeshikoblossem
Summary: One drop of blood was all it took. one touch, one kiss, one love. one soul, shared by two hearts. their bond burned deep onto their skin. Their fate hanging on the tick of the clock. what is life if the world no longer holds one of them in it? S\S
1. when it all began

There was a time when humans and magical creators lived in peace, when winged horses and dragons stroll free and the world was full of harmony.

But it was not for long.

The humans grew up and left all the magic behind, they forgot about the witches and all the magical flying things, they stopped believing and from that day forward the creators were only seen in books and dreams, a fairy tale or a story to teach a lesson to the young but by doing that the chaos began.

**Stillness filled the Heavens, on crucifixion day.  
Some say it rained, I don't know if it's true.  
Well, I can just imagine ten thousand angels cried  
That would seem like rain to me and you.**

But even so they were still there. hidden from the human world, even after we have forgotten about them they remembered us, they watched us with a broken heart and tears in their eyes, but not all of them were still good, some of them became so blinded by rage because of our betrayal they have turned evil and they have began to cause chaos in this world making the humans life miserable, there were vampires and goblins, witches and trolls and even some dragons or that's what iv been told.

**The angels all stood ready to take Him from the tree  
They waited for the words from His voice.  
And when he asked the father why has thou forsaken me.  
They watched the saviour die of his own choice.**

They caused storms and lightning, floods and fire to kill, the witches made spells that will curse them for life, the goblins and trolls robbed cites and towns but the most evil ones were the vampires who suck on their blood and killed anything in their way, they had no weakness and they gathered other creators to follow them like werewolves and monsters that crawled deep in your dreams and all of the humans still denied everything. they blamed each other and so the wars began only making things worse the evil creators looked in delight at those stupid humans out there killing themselves and killing each other.

**I've never seen ten thousand angels cry  
But I'm sure they did  
As they stood by  
And watched the saviour die.**

But not all of the remaining creators were bad, the unicorns and the flying horses looked in sorrow at their destroyed world and the mermaids could not believe that such a thing would happen and the dragons and everyone else went to the fairy queen for help but she already knew that it was hopeless yet she tried her best and the war for good over bad has begun.

Yet no matter how much they tried, the evil vampires and their minions overpowered them and darkness fell on our world for half a century but one day an angel sent by god came to earth with a mission, to weaken the bad ones and so she gave them a weakness.

**God turned his head away  
He couldn't bear the sight  
It must have looked like rain  
When ten thousand angels cried.**

The witches were now unable to get near water for it shall be like acid, the werewolves would lose their powers if near silver and if a glass arrow pierced their hearts and the goblins will not be able to see their rival and the trolls were shrunk to a size of a child and will not be able to hold weapons, and for the vampires she gave the most powerful weakness, they were now unable to walk around in the sun and then she gave them the worst weakness, a human heart.

**As the sun slipped away  
The skies turned to grey  
And when Jesus gave his all  
That's when the tears began to fall  
I've never seen ten thousand angels cry  
But I'm sure they did  
As they stood by  
And watched the saviour die.**

She gave them the ability to love and care and at the same time feel pain and then she said that if the vampire was to be pierced in his heart by a silver blade it will die a most painful death and then she revived the fallen creators and gave them strength to defeat the evil ones and a second war began but this time the good won with the help of the angel and the remaining vampires and witches and werewolves ran away with the vampire king promising to return once more and to make sure that the humans will never be happy, and the fairy queen and all of the good creators thanked the angel but when they came to greet here they only found her body worn out because of the battle and all the magic use. They all gathered around her with tears in their eyes to share their respect for her, their guardian angel which gave her life to save them, she was buried on the mountain that was surrounded by beautiful Nadeshiko flowers and after they buried her a tree grow, it was a beautiful sakura tree and from that day forward peach was restored and it stayed for one hundred centuries and that tree still stands there, but now its time to begin our story, the story of a forbidden love.

**God turned his head away  
He couldn't bear the sight  
It must have looked like rain  
When ten thousand angels cried.  
It must have looked like rain  
When ten thousand angels cried.**


	2. old book

"Sakura! Slow down!", cried a tired Tomoyo as she ran after her laughing best friend Sakura kinmoto. "come on Tomoyo! Have some fun!". A smiling Sakura said as she skipped over a big rock.

She and Tomoyo were best friends since they were born, they were both 15 years old and even tho they were nothing alike they were the best of friends.

Sakura the clumsy and always active one and Tomoyo the quiet and the gentle one.

Sakura felt the wind blowing in her hair as she ran and she enjoyed it not like Tomoyo who was far behind, and the reason to why she was running is to get to "the last tear hill" which rumors say that a long time ago something happened there and that it has magic in it, Sakura began to see the hill and she speeded up until she stopped right in front of it, she waited for Tomoyo who came after a few minutes asking for breath, she gave Sakura a angry glare and sakura giggled and then it turned into a laughter followed by tomoyo who was also starting to smile, she fixed the book she was holding and she took out her video camera. "tomoyo! You bring it everywhere don't you?" asked sakura with a smirk on her face as her friend giggled in amusement, "of course! I have to make sure I always take pictures of you! Because you so hoooot!" she smirked and sakura pushed her in amusement and she started running up the hill not before turning her head to tomoyo and taking her tongue out and smiling.

"Catch me if you can slowpoke!", she said while she ran up the hill with tomoyo on her tracks. She reached the sakura tree which she shard a name with, it has been told that the tree blossoms all the time no matter what weather, it was somewhat magical, she sat under it and looked as the sakura petals danced with the nadeshiko flowers and it reminded her of her mother who died so long ago and it brought tears in to her eyes which she quickly stopped when she saw her friend getting close, she forced a smile forgetting about her mother and hiding the tears, she waved to her friend who came and sat beside her, "that wasn't nice!" she said to sakura and in response sakura hugged tomoyo and in a serious voice she told her, "I know" she tried to keep a cool face but it was hard to not laugh when tomoyo hit her head with her hand and sakura began rolling on the grass and tomoyo joined and after they relaxed (which was really hard) tomoyo opened the book she brought with her from the library, sakura looked at her and asked tilting her head slightly, "why did you bring the book for, tomoyo?", she asked and tomoyo smiled to her, "its because I heard from sensei that theres a story around this hill and I started searching, it was really weird at first because I looked in all the books in the library and it wasn't even mentioned, and just as I started to give up I found this really weird old book and I found the story in it, but it seems that it isn't the whole story and the weirder thing is when I asked to borrow this the librarian looked at me like I was an alien or something and she told me that the book does not belong to the library, so I took it and quickly left, weird right?." Sakura nodded, it did seem really odd but she pushed that thought deep into her head and she looked at tomoyo with a hungry look in her eyes that was a clear sign of her wanting tomoyo to begin and she in response giggled and opened the page with a pretty purple bookmark and began to read.

(the story at the beginning, just take out the part about the forbidden love)


	3. hello stranger

"…and some say the hill still remains standing, it is called the last tear hill and that is the place where it all began. The end".

"wow! That was really beautiful! I wonder if the story is true…..what do you think?", she turned her head to tomoyo, "well…I think that this story is real and its really lovely, I know! Lets ask sensei if our class can make it into a show! And the angel part will be perfect for you sakura, I can't wait to start making the dress!" she took out a notebook and began to make some designs, sakura knew it was hopeless to try and knock her out of it so she took the book and looked at it, it looked really but when I write really I mean really! Old she was afraid to rip it or something even worse, she opened a page where a battle scene was shown, she looked up and noticed something strange, the picture in the book resembled the view from the hill and she leaned closer to the edge until she lost balance and began rolling down hill hearing tomoyo calling her name from the top she could not stop until she hit something hard and when she opened her eyes emerald meet amber.

"Would you get off me already?" a voice came from underneath her and she quickly got up her face was red as a tomato and she looked down at the stranger that she fell on and her face turned even redder, he had brown silky hair and he had a…well how can say this?... a very hot and muscular body and his face was almost godlike and then she noticed how pale his skin is and she pulled out a hand but he pushed it away and got up by himself, " I don't need help and especially not from a kaiju like you!" he looked at her in amusement as he looked away with a snotty look on his face, he noticed the book and picked it up with a glazed look in his eye; sakura felt chills as she noticed that his eyes changed to a deep red and that his look became somewhat "evil like" and he looked at her, "where the fucking hell did you get this book? Answer me!" he demanded as he gripped her hand and his nails began digging in her skin and some blood was seen as sakura's eye's were filled with tears as the pain was horrible and the stranger noticed what he was doing and let go, his eyes followed the trail of blood from her wrist as he took her hand again only this time he licked the blood and chills went over her body as his wet tongue trailed to her mouth and then their lips connected and the kiss got deeper as time went by as he licked her lips and then he shot his tongue in her mouth and her feet weakend as she fell to the ground, she touched her lips, 'my first kiss' as tears came once more she got up and looked at him with an angry look and he only grinned at her and he threw her the book and as he turned around to leave his voice became serious "you shouldn't believe this stupid book, that's not the real story and this one is a filthy lie", he turned around and looked at her " I know the truth and what really happened in this so called last tear hill" he turned around and began walking away but she stopped him. "wait!" she yelled and he turned around surprised and she ran to him, " what is your name? please tell me the real story, please… I'm sakura kinomoto " he raised an eyebrow and spoke "Li, Syaoran Li, and I'll think about it, don't look for me, ill find you" she wanted to ask something else but tomoyo was calling her name and she turned around for a second but when she looked back to ask him something he disappeared like he was never there. 'creepy' she thought as she ran back towards tomoyo keeping the book close to her.

"what happened? You look like you just saw a ghost. Are you okay? " tomoyo asked with a worried look on her face as she and her friend walked home, she was a little worried about sakura and she hasn't spoken a word since they started to go home. sakura just turned her head at her and smiled, she didn't want to make tomoyo worry because it will only make her sad, they got to sakura's house just as tomoyo's phone rang and she answered it "sorry sakura…. My mom came back from her trip and we have guests so she wants me to stay home, do you want to come to my house instead?"

"naa…its okay I'm sure you will survive without me this time but can I borrow the book?" she asked with hope in her eyes and tomoyo smiled and gave her the book, they hugged and tomoyo waved to sakura as she got in the limo and sakura turned around and opened the door, she looked around on the board it said that father is on a work trip and Toya is at work and he will come home later.

She went to the kitchen hoping for something yummy and she found it in a shape of lemon pie she licked her lips as she took a piece and headed to her room, she sat on her bed putting the pie on the side she began reading the book tomoyo gave her with curies eyes.

As time passed her eyes became heavier and they closed pulling her into the land of the dreams.


	4. weird dream

Sakuras dream

_'who are you?' the emerald eyes looked at the amber ones staring back 'I don't think that you want me to tell you' she looked at the person in front of her, he was handsom yet there was something about him that made her fear, it was like he wasn't human at all, his hair was brown she noticed as it blew in the wind and he looked at her, she noticed her hands and body was all tied up, the rope pressed painfuly on her back, she realized herwings were not closed, but even worse was that his eyes were also set upon her wings when realization hit her. __He could see her wings. humans aren't able to see an angels wings, so how could this human infront of her see them? she tried her best to scan the person infront of her for any magic but failed, confused when all she could feel was blocked by some kind of wall wrapped around his soul...if he wasn't human...then...what is he?_

_'what are you?' she asked and he just looked at her as he opened his mouth showing a pair of sharp teeth that can only mean one thing 'vampire!' she shouted as she struggled against her bindings that were tied around her body tightly, trying hopelessly to reach for her sword yet a sudden wave of pain hit her, holding her back and he only laugh ' if I were you I wouldn't do that, the poison I have injected into you will just get more powerful if you move' she looked at him with a hating face ' right answer angel. I am a vampire and my name is prince Syao del sukuyan von asakku of the strigoi clan, but tell me miss fallen angel sama, what is your name? __Surly such a beautiful angel must have a name' she bit her lip and answered him with the same tone of voice ' I am Sakurako del saki- doji daughter of god and princess of heaven' _

_She could see the fear in his eyes as the name god was mentioned but he quickly got rid of it and looked at her with amusement, 'so you're the angel that was sent by god to kill my father and stop us?, well to say the truth I'm very disappointed, I was sure that at least he will send a warrior not some kid and especially a women!' she wanted to erase that grin off his face but she stayed still, she had a plan, it seems that he was unaware of the ability that angels have to heal themselves paying a small cost of power to do so._

_while he was distracted the spell came quietly out of her mouth 'guardians of the four suns I call the power of Ame-no-mi-kumari goddess of the water to heal my body and protect my soul' she felt her body flowing with power as the poison was gone and the injures were healed, she smirked as she easily ripped the rope that she was tied with and she quickly stood up, the vampire growled in anger as his eyes turned if possible an even darker shade of red, the angel on the other hand was smiling in delight as she pulled a feather from her wings and she began chanting the spell her father has told her 'I, princess of the heavens and life call the power of the twelve stones of destiny and the gods of the west hear my order and summon me the power of Cliodhna goddess of love and beauty and turn my feather into a soul which will create a heart to the evil before me and let it make pain in his body until Kuan Ti god of war will send an arrow which will kill the traitor and he shall be lost forever by the kings of the six worlds now lend me your powers given to me by the queen of heaven. Release!' the feather began to glow and it turned into an arrow which she held in her hand placing it in her silver bow and then with her powers she shot it and it hit right at the vampires heart, the arrow dissolved and the vampire fell on his knees as his frozen heart began to defrost 'does it hurt vampire?' she asked as the vampire screamed in pain and he looked at her in strong hatred and after a few minuets the pain stopped, yet his body still sore, he slowly got up while still holding his chest 'what did you do to me bitch!' he roared as he grabbed her and his eyes became scary and red like blood, ' I gave you a human soul' she said and his grip on her got more powerful as his blood began to raise 'you will pay sakurako daughter of god, you will not get away with this!' he grabbed her shoulder and he pierced his teeth in her flesh enjoying her cries of pain as he sucked the blood from her body, shocked by how painfuly good it tasted, her blood was unlike any blood he has ever drank before or ever will, closing his eyes in pleasure feeling her blood overwhelm him, when her sudden screams got louder as she struggled against him harder, forcing him back to reality, 'what are you doing! Stop or ill kill you!' she screamed panickly, in a sudden and brave move she focused her energy at her hand and she hit him in the stomach with all her power making him lose his grip on her and he fell down and was now spitting out blood, both his and hers. 'you fool! A vampire must never bite an angel! Have you no shame?' she asked as she gripped her shoulder in pain and he only raised his eyebrow flinching slightly from the pain, 'what are you talking about? Stupid angel' she wanted to kick him but she knew they didn't have much time. 'when a vampire bites an angel there blood mixes together and they become bonded by faith and are forever cursed!' she yelled but he didn't seem impressed 'angels and their silly stories! That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard! You expect me to believe that we are now connected?' but even by saying those things he couldn't erase the weird feeling that the angel was right, hasn't his father told him it is forbidden? If so he wasn't paying attention, he looked at the angel and was surprised when his face turned red as he eyed her up and down, she had golden brown hair that went to her butt which was shaped really nice and her face was cute yet sexy and her body well...not bad. long slender legs and nicely shaped breasts, not to big but big enough, and her eyes...the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen...a shocking and beautiful shade of emerald green. he shook his head clearing his mind and looked up so that his face was levelled with hers, 'so what do we do now? After you have given me a soul and we are now both connected?' she looked up at him her face turning red as well as she noticed how hot he really was and how beautiful his eyes were once they were no longer that evil shade of red, instead they were a deep and beautiful shade of amber brown but she quickly pushed those feelings aside. What am I thinking! He is a vampire and the son of the devil(vampire) king as well! He is the enemy! She answered him without exposing her thoughts. 'I will make sure to complete my mission as well to kill the vampire king so don't get in the way' she said as she walked past him yet she was still weak from the blood loss and she tripped and she fell on the vampire who fell with her as they both reached the ground their lips connected and what started as an accident turned deeper as the kiss became more passionate and without even noticing they were both drowned in to each other..._


	5. wake up

**End of dream**

"sakura wake up!" sakura opened her eyes to see her brother toya trying to wake her up, was it a dream? But it felt so real!

"how long was I asleep onii-san?" she asked while rubbing her eyes "you were asleep for a whole day! Its already night, I tried to wake you up yesterday when i came home but you didn't respond! I even called dad from his trip!" what? No way! A whole day! But it only felt like hours...

Toya sighted as his hand went through his hair and then his face changed as if he remembered something, "oh ya…sakura who's syaoran? You've been calling his name all the time," his face became a little red and sakura could feel the anger beams shooting out of him violently, it was like that with every boy she ever mentioned his name, "n-no one onii-san, you don't have to worry" she smiled and he knew he didn't have a choice as he turned around, "whatever, you should rest a little and i'll bring you dinner to bed now go to sleep, good night kaiju" he said before closing the door quickly followed by sakuras pillow, "I'm not a kaiju!" she said as she heard him laughing on the other side of the door. "hmpf! Stupid onii-san! But was I really a sleep for so long?" she asked herself as she laid back in her bed, the dream she had… why did the people look so familiar and why did the angel look like her and on the other hand why did the vampire look like syaoran? She felt her face turning red as the kiss between them was once again playing in her head, she was so confused but then toya came into her room again with a tray of food and he placed it on her bed, " here you go" she thanked him and he left her and went down stairs.

She began eating, first slowly then more aggressively, realizing how hungry she really was. he smiled to himself as he heard her, happy she was eating something, while making his way down the stairs he stopped in place, reaching an old picture which held the photo of his deceased mother, she smiled at him and he looked at it with sad eyes, his mother swore him to never tell sakura about who or what she really was and that he must protect her from a boy named Syaoran Li in the future, only he was able to see his mother's wings in the picture just like he could see her wings when she was still alive, but even tho sakura was half angel her wings were yet not seen and he knew that the truth will kill her and break her heart so no matter how much he wanted to tell her, he knew he wont be able to.

His phone began to ring and he came back to reality, "hello? oh hey yukito, ya she's asleep...like a rock I must add, by the way thanks for making all this food but I think you made too much..." toya shifted his eyes from his mothers photo to the kitchen table that was completely covered with food, you could barely even see the wooden table anymore, a small grin crept across toya's lips, holding back the urge to laugh. "you want me to come over? It's been long since we both…" yukito asked, "shhh! don't say it so loud... She will hear you yukito, I'm pretty sure she's asleep, how long will it take you to get here?" just then the door bell rang and yukito was standing right outside with a huge grin on his face, "you bastard" toya said as he turned off the phone, "well? Lets go to my room, last time the couch almost broke but my bed can hold us and it's easier to clean" he grinned as he and his best friend/lover joined into a kiss. "let's go".

"to-yaaa!" moaned yukito as his lover's hot tongue licked his member. They were both in toya's room. "your so loud yuki your making me hard just by looking at you" he said as he licked his mouth after swallowing yuki's seed, they both met for a passionate kiss as toya began trailing his tongue on yuki's body and when he got to his erotic nipples he squeezed them as yuki was moaning in delight toya sucked on them while his other hand crept to yuki's member and he rubbed it earning another moan from his lover until yuki came again in his hand and he brought his hand to yuki's mouth as the silver haired teen began licking his own seed from his lover's hand and when he finished toya parted yuki's legs "are you ready?" he asked not waiting for an answer as he plunged into him causing yuki to moan loudly and toya had to kiss him to muffle his cries he thrust into him and they were both moaning in delight as they came together and toya fell on the bed exhausted with yuki next to him, thank god there was a lock on the door they both thought as they fell a sleep in each others arms and seed (he-he…you know what I mean…).


	6. angel wings

Sakura opened her eyes as the rays of sun were hurting her eyes, she turned around and sighed as she got up and she went down to the kitchen.

Toya was making breakfast and she looked around as her eyes locked on the table. there were three plates instead of two. Was papa back from his trip? She wondered but on the board it said he will only be back in two weeks and she scratched her head and then she looked at toya with confused eyes, "onii-chan I think you got the number wrong, papa will only come back in two more weeks so why did you put three plates?"

"oh right you were a sleep last night so you didn't hear, yuki came over last night so we can finish some work we had to give in to the professor and I told him he could stay for breakfast, he will be right down he's just taking a shower and by the way sakura don't you have school today? Its Monday" "nani???!!!!!" she yelled as she looked down at her pajamas with horror and then she quickly run up stares to get ready, toya hide a smile as he continued to make the food and yukito came down with a worried look on his face, "is sakura-kun ok?" he asked as he sat down on the chair next to toya (don't forget last nights "studying"!)

and toya only pulled his shoulders in bets-me-get-over-it way and he began to eat as yuki only giggled while adding some salt to the rich and beginning to eat the huge mountain before him and not long after sakura ran up she already came zooming down and she grabbed a peach of toast and hungrily ate it and after she swallowed it completely she greeted yuki and after looking at her clock she shrieked and ran out of the house running or more like roller Bladen on the empty street.

"are you ok toya?" yukito asked in a worried look as his friend had a weird expression on his face, he looked up at yuki and sight,

"I'm fine, but the real question is will she be ok?, my moms warnings are coming true and yet I still want to hope that it will not end the way she predicted, sakura will be in grate danger and a big responsibility will be forced upon her and at the end she will be betrayed by her worst enemy, she herself and yet I know that I can not do a thing or history as we know it will be erased and theirs no knowing what will happen, but I do not trust the vampire king, he is up to something and he has sent his son, the guy my mother warned me about, prince Xiǎoláng" yuki gasped in shock as the name was mentioned, his voice was shaking, "are you sure its him? But...it cannot be! His soul was supposed to be sealed by the time king! How is that possible?" toya didn't have an answer either, he sight and got up relishing his white wings as his eyes turned into a white silver that gave him a cold look, he reached out his hands and an old book appeared,

it opened before him and the pages began to flutter as a whit glow surrounded it until it stopped in a page and toya placed his hand on the page and closed his eyes, "Ama-no-minaka-nushi divine lord of the middle heavens, unleash your powers before me and let me obtain the power of the destiny stone of truth and give me the power to look inside the mind of my enemy prince Xiǎoláng son of the vampire king! I, son of god and prince of heaven commend you with the power of the third eye,

truth!" toya opened his eyes yet he wasn't in his house anymore and the person in front of him wasn't yukito.

Toya swallowed as a cold voice spoke "so, do you really think that you can look into other people's minds without permission? How rood! I expected a little more from gods son,

well it was a bit hard it first, I didn't know that I had left you so much power, I was sure I had completely broke it in our last enchanter" he smirked as toya's eyes were full of hate, "but I guess that most of your power is gone if you were not able to call upon a more powerful spell then a mind reader!" he laughed as his eyes turned red and his black bat wings appeared and his eyes glow with evil, he came closer to the weakened angel before him with a disgusted look, "once again you angels underestimate me, stupid angel! and now your at my mercy!" he smiled at the paralyzed angel, he forced his energy into his hand and shot it into the angel,

"I hope that this scar will be a reminder to you not to mess with the son of the death king, I will let you go this time but next time you can think of yourself as good as dead, got that angel?" he didn't yell yet the voice that said those words was far scarier then any scream, toya held his head high keeping his pried as the figure vanished before him and he was once again in the kitchen, the last thing he heard before falling to the ground was a far voice calling him, _'toya'_ and then it all became dark.

"Toya! wake up!" he opened his eyes immediately and stared at the figure before him, it was yukito in his realest form and there were both in the living room, toya was laying on the couch and yuki was using his powers to heal him, sweat drops were seen on his forehead,

"toya, you shouldn't use so much magic, you know you are far to weak even for a third class spell yet you used your power on a much higher leveled spell even after I have warned you! He has defeated you last time and you were stupid enough to fall into his trap once more! Your lucky I was able to restore some of it back but its still not as powerful, I'm sorry my prince" he bowed in respect and toya only looked at his hand, moving his fingers, the seal that bastard vampire has put on him in their last battle was still their and it prevented him from using full power, he tanked yue (yuki's released form)

and sat up, "prince toya their Is one more thing….it seems you were saved by lady Nadeshiko, former queen of heaven" toya now completely sat up, "my mother…but how?" yue didn't really have an answer yet he still spoke his mind, "I'm sorry sir but the only thing I can think of is that your mother's soul still lives even if she has died and also being an angel it is not explained I'm sorry but I do not have a reason of how is that possible my prince, but at least I can say that your mother, I mean the queen, is a honorable person and I have great respect for her" he said as her returned to his human form and he looked at toya with sad eyes,

"sight, my mother kept many secrets she hasn't told a soul, I could never try to understand her and yet…she was the kindest person I have ever known" his eyes fell on his mother's picture and the words came out before he could stop them,

"thank you mother, please protect sakura, I shall protect her with my life, yet I am bond to lose and I cannot erase her faith and mine but at least I ask you to follow her with your soul and protect her and succeed where I failed, but until then I shall follow your orders and protect sakura princess of heaven that is a promise", for a moment the picture glowed and his mother showed before him, she smiled yet her eyes showed sadness as she spoke "_I know my son, now heal and let your powers be restored" _she said as she faded away leaving silver dust in the sky, toya looked at his hand, the mark was gone and he felt his power returning to him, he smiled. The prince of heaven was once again invincible, 'till next time vampire', he though, 'till next time'.

Sakura's pov

The houses were passing by here as she began to go faster, She could see the school right in front of her and she speeded reaching it at the last minute she spotted tomoyo coming toured her and she smiled as she waived to her best friend.

Tomoyo smiled as she walked beside sakura who was breathing like she just ran a matron and won first prize, tired yet satisfied.

"nee sakura you do know what day it is? Right?" and she only gave her a confused stare tomoyo sighed and looked at her, "this is the last day to hand in book reports, sensei said he wont take them after first period and we wont see him until the third one shouldn't you go look for him?" she said to her waiting for the words to sink in which happened quite fast this time. "what???!!!!! I have to hand it in pronto! See ya later tomoyo!"

she yelled as her legs picked up speed and she ran to the building, she was almost their but she forget one thing, make sure to look while you run or it might get ugly and if were talking about sakura kinomoto then something is sure to happen and of cores that I'm right and this is my story and I can do whatever I want in it then they don't have a choice but to do as I say! (evil laugh)

so were was I? oh ya…. So if its sakura kinomoto then something bad is bond to happen and as she ran to the building she bumped into someone and she and the stranger were both flat on the ground and she could only feel one thing, pain. Horrible pain that went through her body and went to her head and the crowed of people around her was not helping as she opened her eyes only to see none other then Li Syaoran the mysteries stranger from that other day and her cheeks became completely red from that realization and she soon got up the courage to look at him and was soon sorry for doing so, 'he's looking at me!'

her head screamed as she became even more red, she tried to get up but was held down by him, "your hurt"

and with these words he easily got up and cleaned his jeans and after making sure their clean enough he looked at her and at the blink of an eye she was picked up by him and she was carried "bridal style" the shock prevented her from fighting and he gave the crowed a deadly glare and they all acted like noting happened and then he walked towards the water sinks on the far side of the school, he put her down on the edge of the sink and rolled up her pants showing a still bleeding wound. "doe's it hurt?"

he asked with a look of concern on his face as he examined the wound. He sighed and looked at her again "it looks that I have no other way, sorry but this might sting a little so try not to move to much, don't worry ill be gentle" but it seemed it didn't really effect the fact that she was still worried as hell and she became even more red as he knelled on his legs right in front of her wound, he got closer until his face was right in front of it and sakura yelped as she felt his wet tongue on her leg, he was sucking and licking the blood off her foot and than he wiped his mouth and brought his finger to his mouth and he made a hole with his tooth making it bleed,

he brought the finger to her now clean wound and he let the blood drip slowly into it and than he put his hand on her leg and mumbled some weird words sakura didn't understand yet they sounded so familiar to her,

her line of thought was broken as the area began to glow and a slight pain was felt yet it was enough to bring tears to her eyes but it was over and her leg was completely healed without even a scar, she brought her leg to her face and examined the place that was bleeding just a minute ago, her eyes became wider in shock and she looked up at him with suspicious eyes.

"how?…what?…when?" the words came out all weird and he only smiled as he pulled her close to him with a grin on his face, "aren't you going to thank me?" he asked with a smirk on his face as his lips crashed on hers and soon it became deeper and sakura felt her resistance fading as he bit her lip asking for permission which she gladly gave and he shot his tongue into her mouth and the battle for control began as the two tongues were dancing in her mouth and in the end syaoran won and the kiss lasted for ages but it had to end as sakura felt her lunges acing for air and she tried to stop him so she could breath and he got the clue and stopped and she toke big breathes trying to restore her air to her lunges she looked at him after she finished filling her lunges and then she noticed he was bleeding, "your hurt! Please let me clean it!" she grabbed his arm and he on the other hand just stood their with a shocked look on his face as she looked at his wound closely as if they never kissed, 'what the hell is wrong with this girl?!' he raised an eye brow but did not struggle as she cleaned of the blood and then she looked around her hoping for something she can use to stop the bleeding and leave the germs out, she ripped a piece from her shirt and wrapped it around the wound making sure it stays in place and after she was completely sure it was on good she let go of his hand and smiled he gave her a confused glance he wanted to say something but his phone rang, he know who it was. She wanted to thank him but when she opened her eyes he was gone, just like last time, 'what the hell is wrong with this guy?!' she looked around but he was no where to be seen so she pulled her pants back and went towards the class rooms meeting tomoyo on the way, she didn't say any thing about what just happened in hope tomoyo wont suspect anything, she sighed as she looked back but syaoran was no were to be seen so she turned around and began walking back towards the building without looking back.

A sight came out of syaoran's mouth as he sat on the tree hidden from every one, that was close he almost blow his cover, his phone continued to ring and he answered it, a deep cold voice was on the other end of the line, "hello Xiǎoláng".

a scary voice said, syaoran sighed as the person talked again, this time a slight tone of anger was felt "you failed, you must not forget your mission, am I making my self clear? Make sure it will not happen again or I will make sure you will learn what the meaning of pain is, you will not be forgiven. I shall make sure of that now finish your mission and don't let it happen again! And make sure to keep cover you must not reveal to her what you really are…well…perhaps not now but soon she will be captured and my revenge will be fulfilled! Now what are you waiting for child?! Don't make me punish you, now go!...."

and with that the line went dead, syaoran sight as he placed it back in his pocket, he looked up, "yes father" he said before slipping into the shadows unseen,

no matter what he must not forget the reason why he is here, he pulled a rose out of the bushes and it immediately turned black and froze in his hands, he closed his hand on it crushing it and his hand opened and the remaining of the rose were taken by the wind as it blow in the sky and syaoran followed it with his gaze until it vanished completely.

He know what he is and what he must do, he can't disobey his fathers order for he is the vampire king and syaoran is his son, prince of the vampires and god of hell, he will not be defeated by that girl for he know what she really was even if she had no memories of it he know who and what she is and was, her name was Sakurakodel saki-doji daughter of god and princess of heaven, she was the guardian angel and his mission was to destroy her, with all means necessary. Even if it means using the curse she has given him in her past life, a heart that was given to his past life from her and what have stopped the vampires from winning, she must be destroyed. That was the order yet no matter how cold his face was for some reason his heart was crying for it had the soul of syaoran's past life,

he was still prince Syao del sukuyan von asakku of the strigoi clan son of Satan and the first vampire to get a soul and fall in love….with a angel…

But syaoran ignored the pain and turned into his true form, unleashing huge black bat wings and his eyes turned red as his fangs grow in his mouth, he looked around as night began to fall and the street lights turned on one by one, the sun was completely gone and the moon glowed high in the sky, syaoran looked at it enjoining the power it gave him, he spread his wings and jumped to the sky and began searching for pry, it was time to eat.


	7. i love you

Sakura's dream

_Syao looked with shock at their naked forms as they both lay on the grass, he looked around, they were in some forest next to a waterfall in the middle of nowhere, her naked form was held by his and her body shined as the sunlight made her body glow._

_Realization hit him as events of last night came back and he sat up in shock as it sank down to his mind what they have done, he tried to wake the angel besides him and her eyes slowly opened and grow in shock as she looked around her, "what is going on? Why are we both naked?" but he didn't need to answer her for his face already have told her and her hand went to her mouth as she wanted to scream but stopped herself and she looked at the vampire prince, Syao del sukuyan von asakku, his eyes were cold as he didn't show any expression and she held the tears for it was inappropriate for the daughter of god to cry,_

_she had to be strong and prove herself worthy of her fathers trust, she searched for her clothes and when she didn't find them she got up and went to the water and placed a finger right at the edge only inches from the water, she concentrated and blue sparks were shoot from her hand as the water began to wrap itself over her body and it glowed for a minute and then it transformed into a beautiful gown that sparkled like water,_

_the vampire looked at her in shock as she turned the water into a dress and not a bad one in fact it mad her look like an angel which is pretty ironic cause she really was in fact an angel but lets not ruin the mood, he too got up and simply closed his eyes and after a second or two have passed and he was once again dressed and he looked at her with a grin and she only raised her eye brow, "impressive" she said and he got a step closer, "not bad yourself angel, it's the first time I have seen an angel making clothes from water", _

_she only raised her eye brow more, as she spoke "is that a complement? Don't think we can only use water, unlike you vampires we use nature and kindness as our power when you use blood and hatred, but don't think it will be like that for always, soon all of the vampires will get the same "gift" that I have given you or you have already forgotten?" his face changed to anger as he remembered what this angel has done to him yet he held himself back, he calmed himself down and he sighed as he got closer to her once more making sure not to make noise, _

_"I remember, but I still don't get how you think a stupid soul will stop us? It's silly to even try!" he laughed and tried to hit her with an energy ball but something stopped him, _

_It was like his body didn't listen to him as the ball faded and he fell to the ground holding his chest where his heart is and he looked at her as he got up wiping the sweat away from his face, he expected for the angel to laugh in delight but was surprised as the angel knelled next to him with concern on her face as she took out a leaf from her bag and crushed it with her hands and than she called upon water and she added the leaf to it and than she did something he would never expect for an angel to do, she took out a knife and made a small cut in her finger and it began to bleed as she let the drops fall into the cup and she mixed it until it became stable and she brought his head up and pored the drink into his mouth making sure not to spill it, _

_and she moved aside and he sat up coughing as he swallowed the drink he looked at her in a confused look and she only smiled, "what did you give me? I mean, I was about to attack you and you helped me I don't get you angel's" he sighed and she gave him a sad look, _

_" we angel's don't only destroy, we only fight when we have to and it is not our job to kill, our job is to heal and create, yes, we do fight and sometimes kill but that is because we must defend what is important to us, take this world for example. _

_It is not ours and we do not live her yet we protect it with our lives because this world was once a magical place where their were no wars yet that time is now gone and it shall never be restored, we angels do not like to kill or destroy because it will only bring sadness and hatred to this world and our job is to save what we can, have you ever looked inside a angels eyes while he battles? While your eye shine red with delight ours show sadness and sorrow because this isn't the world we once know and even if our face is cold in battle our hearts and souls cry as we destroy what we love most,'_

_tears were falling from her eyes as she rested her hand on the grass and a glow surrounded it and when she brought her hand back up a flower was seen as its petals moved in the wind, the vampire looked at the angel with hopeless eyes, he didn't know how to respond so he gently hugged the angel without even knowing what he is doing he got closer to her wiped her tears away and he than kissed her forehead and then he kissed her mouth a short and sweet kiss that meant, it's okay, you can cry, I'm her for you._

_He didn't have to speak as his eyes told it all she joined the kiss and after it was over she continued to hug him as the tears slowly fade away," I'm sorry, i don't really know why I hugged you must be because of the soul you gave me, but I still don't get why you helped me, I'm your enemy! Even if you don't like to kill you should have killed me! Why…." _

_Her eyes meet his and she stopped her tears, "you may be my enemy but my heart wont let me hurt you because our souls are now one and even if you say I should have killed you our hearts wont let us,,,," she looked down hiding the new tears, "do you mean…love?" he swallowed, his voice was shaking but he didn't understand why, why from all people or creatures did it have to be with an angel and not any angel, the princess of heaven! _

_He felt his heart go faster as his face turned red as he realized, I'm in love…_

_He looked at her, " no one will accept this" he told her and she moved closer to him as she searched for the words inside her head, 'I know, if we are to be caught they will kill us"_

_he held her tighter as he became surprised as tears came from his eyes, vampires do not cry yet it didn't bother him,_

_they held each other and gave in to their hearts, they know it will be dangerous and it might cost both of them their lives yet it didn't matter for they will face it together for love will always win in the end ._

_'Syao…' 'Sakurako…' they looked at each other and their words came in the same time, "I love you'. _

End of dream


	8. not a chapter

Hi everyone,

I know some of you hoped that this is another chapter but I'm having a little writers block and I would really appreciate if you guys send me reviews and ideas for the story so far and it will really help me if you do and I'm sure that it will be easier to continue the story with your help so please read and review and send me your ideas if you have any, hope you like the story so far, its my first fanfic so go easy on me.

Nadeshikoblossem 3


	9. moon guardian

_

* * *

_

'Syao…' 'Sakurako…' they looked at each other and their words came in the same time, "I love you'.

Sakura's pov

"Miss kinomoto?... Miss sakura kinomoto?!"

Sakura's eyes flow open as her name was called…

She jumped out of her seat and looked around her, her face turning a slight shade of red. some giggles were heard from the rest of the class as sakura's teacher looked at her with disappointed eyes as he stopped writing on the board, his textbook in one hand and the chalk in the other, he cleared his throat and put his book down and looked at her while crossing his arms and leaning on the desk.

"is my lesson boring you Miss kinomoto? Is their something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" his voice strong yet amused as he waited for an answer.

Sakura swallowed….she felt her face turn even redder than before and she looked at tomoyo with plea but tomoyo only frowned back to her with a sorry look on her face, sakura had to get out of this on her own.

"I'm very sorry sensei" she said with a shaking voice as she lowered her head in respect and to avoid eye contact.

"it's just lack of sleep…I've been studying all week and my sleep hours weren't enough…I'm very sorry sir and I promise it wont happen again".

she dared to raise her head and look at her teacher, he only frowned and a sight came from his mouth as he cleaned his glasses and got up to a standing position as he wrote some thing in his notebook and looked at his student with disappointed eyes.

"next time Miss kinomoto make sure to complete your sleeping hours just not in my class" he turned around and continued to write from his text book, sakura took it as a sign to sit down in her seat.

"now if everyone will open their books at page 45 and read the first statement of queen Elisabeth the forth in the year 1548 after the battle of the….."

Sakura felt her concentration leave her once again as she stared out of her window.

what she told sensei was half true, she did miss many sleep hours but not because she was studying but because she's been having strange dreams like the one she had earlier and all yesterday night she was hunted by these weird dreams which made her vary confused to why she was having them and especially why was their such resemblance to the people in her dreams to the ones in real life?

And why was that syaoran guy always their?!

She felt her cheeks turn red once more as she played the kiss for the millionth time.

She had no answers only questions, it hunted her even when she was awake and it never left her when she was asleep, she wasn't sure if they were nightmares or something else.

But one thing was for sure….their was something strange going on and she wasn't sure she wanted to know…

- after class -

Sakura and tomoyo were walking in the halls and tomoyo felt that her friend was down, she turned to her and gave her a worm hug.

Sakura accepted it, she really needed one.

Sakura looked at her best friend and felt warmth and happiness for having tomoyo as her friend, she always looked after sakura and she could see if their was something wrong, yet she never pushed her to tell but in the end sakura would always share her mind and would open up to her.

she was a good friend and sakura know she could trust her no matter what.

But why didn't sakura tell tomoyo about the weird dreams or syaoran you ask?

Well...i think its mostly because this was something sakura had to face on her own and I'm pretty sure sakura already knows that....

Tomoyo felt the awkward silence and it was cutting her like a knife as she walked beside sakura in silence.

she examined her friend for anything unusual but failed to find it, thinking everything is probably fine she stopped searching as she changed her shoes in the locker and took her normal shoes out and so did sakura as they smiled to one another and went out of the school gate and they both walked home together, tomoyo's concern disappeared and they began to talk and laugh as the conversation got deeper.

(you know...girl talk...).

Meanwhile....

Syaoran's pov

Fresh blood covered syaoran's lips as he tossed the body aside. It was a women in her early 30's who was just about to leave from work.

But she never got to her car.

Her hair was long and black and her now empty eyes were once a deep shade of blue.

'She was beautiful' he admitted as her wrapped a curl from her black silky hair with his finger, the smell of cherry that was now replaced with the smell of death almost faded completely and horrible as it may sound he enjoyed the smell of blood mixed with cherries that came from her.

his eyes glowing red and his fangs were still dripping blood, 'her blood'. A thought came to his head as he got up and he left the women's body and spread his big black wings, he jumped to the sky with great force and his brown silvery hair flow with the wind, the body was left to rot in the ally. the bite mark still fresh.

She never had a chance.

* * *

Some say that vampires are cruel and despicable creators who kill and destroy without mercy, a monster which drinks the blood of the living.

Nothing but animals.

In every story he had read about vampires, they were always feared and hated by the humans.

For they are nothing more then monsters, they are the devil himself.

Not even worthy of pity, the humans turned vampires into something worse then death itself.

Syaoran was furious because of that.

Moon guardians

Long ago, before the big war, when the humans still lived in peace with all the magical creators,

Their was a time when the vampires were still good, they were not called vampires and did not suck on blood, they used their powers for good and not for bad, they were called moon guardians.

Their eyes were silver and their hair was white as the snow and silver as the moon, their wings were small, and made from silver grey feathers and they held great powers and were marked by a silver moon on their forehead which showed what class they belonged to.

Full moon as high class and as it gets smaller the rank gets lower so half moon is a less higher class then a full moon. (you got the idea)

The moon guardians were servants to the sun guardians which were the angels and god, the moon guardians followed the angels orders and obeyed, they were not compared to slaves and were not forced to follow yet they were still rules they had to follow if wished to be part of heaven.

The moon guardians were used as healers or like a right hand and obtained similar power to the angels but yet it was weaker than the one the angels possessed.

Some of the high class guardians were given white angel like wings and were considered more superior then the rest of the guardians yet only little were able to receive such honor.

The moon guardians were not the only ones to serve the king (god),

The mermaid queen has made a contract with god and the fairies and angels were tied by blood and they all shared one desire which is to serve the king and protect the heavens even with their life.

But more about mermaids and fairies will be said later in the story, now lets return to the subject we were talking about, the moon guardians.

Yes, for some, vampires may look cruel and evil creators, but for the vampires blood was the source of life.

when the betrayal of humans first started the moon guardians lost their soul to the darkness that completely took over them as their teeth turned into fangs and their eyes turned to red, the power of the moon was over shadowed by the power of the death star that was born from the blackness that wrapped the world and guardian after guardian became possessed by the black star that glowed in red and the second their heart stopped it froze for eternity and from that day they were no longer guardians of the moon, they were more powerful, stronger, eviler. They were vampires.

That day when the moon was blocked by the death star vampires were born and nothing was the same again.

And every lunar eclipse the vampires power grows as the death star passes over the world once again lending it's evil power to his loyal servants, the vampires.

And if the white jewel that is held by the king of life shall be shattered the day when the moon is hidden by the death star than the sun will lose its glow forever and their will be no more hope.

But every time a solar eclipse occurs the vampires will lose their powers for that one day and shall be over powered by the god of life.

And if the dark jewel that is held by the king of death shall be shattered the black star will lose its power and the vampires will finally taste defeat.

But not all of the moon guardians were transformed into vampires, some were protected by the magic of their fellow angels whom they had served, yet as time went by more and more remaining moon guardians lost their powers and died shortly after, it is rumored that there are non left in this world but one, he serves the kings son, prince of heaven yet no matter how many looked for him he was never found, yet it is still unsure if it is true or perhaps nothing but a mere story passed from one to another.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think so far!

I think this chapter came out a little longer…..

Sorry if it took me some time but I had the kind of writers block that you know what you want to write but you don't know how to take it out of your head and put it into words so it makes sense. XD

And don't worry! You'll find the connection to the mermaids and fairies to the story, I will write more about mermaids and fairies but I have something I have to write first or I'll forget it again!

-nadeshikoblossem-


	10. pure wings and two halfs of a whole

* * *

Sakura's pov

"Tomoyo let's go in that store!," I pointed with my finger at a antic store down the street. It was after school and tomoyo and I were hanging out.

She smiled to me in agreement and we both went into the shop, their weren't a lot of people this time of day so the shop was nice and quite and the atmosphere was pleasant. We walked around the shelves looking at one thing and examining another as we showed each other something that we liked or though the other would.

I began to drift to the back side of the store, leaving tomoyo who was talking with the saleswomen about dressmaking, I smiled to myself trying to think what will be tomoyo's next project and hopefully it won't include me.

I started to giggle at the though when suddenly I heard a voice calling me, it was scary almost like a snakes whisper and I could feel the hairs on the back of my hand stiffening as the voice spoke again this time clearer.

'_come to me…do not fear for I have some thing of yours…come child…step forward and I shall give it to you…come'. _

I looked around but their was no one their, I looked at the people in the store but non of them acted strange and they acted as if nothing happened, I felt chills as the though that maybe only I was able to hear the voice and I swallowed as I started to walk to the back of the store like something or someone was pulling me but when I stopped and looked around the store there was no one their.

I got closer and closer as I felt the pull get stronger and I could hear the words whispering in my head once more, and I got deeper in the store fearing of losing my way, the store felt endless.

There was less light and she suddenly griped herself as a sudden cold wind took over her and she felt her body shacking and the voice calling to her, she couldn't fight it and she felt her eyes close in pain at the sudden ray of light that came from an old oak table that was pushed against the wall, this part of the shop she noticed was less pampered then the front part of the store.

The paint was peeling off the walls and it looked like it wasn't cleaned in ages, their was dust every where and some spider webs were still whole, and most likely their were rats and other things, but it didn't bother sakura as she walked toward the glowing object.

On the table laid a single pillow but the thing that caught her attention was the thing that was placed on it.

On the pillow laid the most beautiful necklace sakura has ever seen in her life, it was a small white feather and on the feather on the part where it was wider there was a single black gem that had no cracks or stains on it.

it was blacker then black and the white feather seemed so pale compared to the gem that was on it, the necklace had no flaws and it looked almost untouched as if it was brand new, it shined like a crystal and sakura felt herself sink into the black gem and she reached her hand, for a minute she hesitated to touch it, she feared that if she touched the necklace her hand would go up in flames and yet the voice was getting stronger as she gave in and reached out her hand, she felt her fingers warp around it.

the minute her hand touched the necklace it stopped glowing and a wave of sudden heat was felt as she picked it up, a strange feeling of de ja voo hit her as her fingers tightened on the necklace, she looked around her and placed the necklace back on the pillow, turning around and starting to walk away when once again the creepy voice was heard.

'_take the locket_…_it belongs to you, you must take it…quickly!'_

For a moment sakura didn't know what she was doing, she turned around and faced the table feeling the necklace calling out for her, she looked around her one more time and then she did something she would have never think possible, she took the necklace and placed it on her neck, hiding it under her clothes and she took a big breath and quickly turned around going back to the front of the store where a worried tomoyo was calling for her, she calmed herself down and walked towards the worried tomoyo, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"hi tomoyo," she said with a smile acting as nothing happened, but that wasn't enough for tomoyo who started to panic when she noticed that sakura was no longer next to her, when sakura found her she was one step before tears and it made her even more annoyed when sakura seemed pretty relaxed about it.

"stop laughing! Its not funny sakura! What if something bad really would happen? Its not funny!"

It was hard to breath because I was laughing so hard and that seemed to make things worse, but after we left the store and after I explained to her every thing (except the necklace) it seemed she calmed down and her anger was gone, we started talking about the stuff she bought and I sighed as she told me all about the new clothes she was going to make me and of course I have to wear them and of curse I have to model them, I smiled to myself as tomoyo's eyes sparkled and her mind drifted of to her happy place.

I griped my chest where the necklace was hidden, tomoyo looked at me with a worried look but I only smiled and shock my head, telling her there was nothing wrong, she didn't look so convinced but she let it go and she slowly drifted back to her little world, while I drifted into mine.

Syaoran's pov

My hands closed tightly over the chain around my neck as it glowed and a sudden wave of heat took over me and I closed my eyes hoping it wasn't so.

'It can be! It's just not possible! How was she…? How did she…?'

His grip on the chain loosened and he felt himself relax as he completely let go of the chain hiding it under his shirt, he opened his eyes but this time they were red again and an evil smirk came to his lips.

'hmm… it seems the story just got more interesting', an evil laugh filled the air and he let his wings appear as he jumped to the sky in search of the girl.

'It looks like the next chapter is about to start'.

And with that he leapt for the sky.

Tomoyo's pov

I know its wrong for me to be so suspicious, I mean, sakura is my best friend and I would trust her with my life…

So why do I feel like she's hiding something from me?

I look at her as we walk side by side but no matter how much she tries she can't fool me, I know her since we were little and I could feel her tense, her eyes moving quickly as if we are being stalked.

Sakura started acting strange after we left that shop but I just can't figure out why, I saw her gripping her shirt in the same spot over and over again, I know she doesn't want to tell me because she's afraid it will hurt me in some way and I don't push her to tell me.

I understand that but why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?

I felt a pat on my shoulder; sakura stopped walking and was looking over the street at a ice cream stand, her eyes sparkling and a big smile on her face, ho boy.

"Tome-Chan, lets go their! I really want some ice cream! Pretty please? "

I felt a bit shocked, sakura hasn't called me by my nickname ever since that day…I suddenly felt happy as the old sakura came out.

How can I say no when she's looking at me with her big puppy eyes and I know I have no chance to refuse sakura after she unleashes her secret weapon… the sad puppy look.

I just couldn't say no to her.

"fine saki-chan" it was her old nickname… it felt weird using it after so many years… almost like I just said that to a stranger.

"I'll get us a table while you go and get the ice-cream, deal?" she smiled and nod in agreement as she twirled around she started walking towards the ice-cream stand.

"saki-chan I want strawberry, okay?", she turned around to face me and smiled, I smiled back and she started crossing the street, one minute later their was only screams. it happened so fast.

Syaoran's pov

The first thing I felt was pain, as if someone kicked me down on my back and punched me right in my face. The chain began to glow once more but this time instead of the warmth that was usually felt was gone, the chain turned cold like ice and syaoran felt his whole body shivering from the chill that took over him.

That was not a good sign…he knew he had to find her.

He was still in the air and he searched around him trying to smell her blood, but it was not needed for a strange force like a giant magnet was pulling him, 'the gems'.

That was his last thought before he spread his big black wings and flew to where the gems where taking him…to his other half.

Tomoyo's pov

The last thing I remember was the screams of the crowed as the car went towards sakura, it didn't stop, well not at first.

I remember closing my eyes not wanting to see what was about to happen when a voice was heard, it was like a whisper but yet loud enough to hear, it was truly the most beautiful voice I ever heard.

_'stop the world with your powers…time!'_

I looked around me in shock, every thing stopped, literally!

Every thing just froze and I felt sleepier every passing second, I suddenly remembered something.

"sakura!" but she wasn't their, its when I looked up I saw her, she looked like she was sleeping, she was held by a beautiful women, her face was hidden by the shadows but she had long silky hair that floated as if the wind was blowing. But that wasn't the thing that caught my eye….

The thing or things that got me looking again just to make sure were the two beautiful white pearl wings coming out of the women's back, she held sakura like she's afraid any second sakura might shatter into millions of pieces that will be taken by the wind, the stranger leaned forward and suddenly she wasn't a stranger any more.

'no…it cant be…'

And then I finally felt my self give in to the darkness as I drifted away.

Syaoran's pov (10 minutes ago)

The minute I felt the wave of the magic I knew where to go, this magic was powerful and probably not possible to be used by a low classed angel and yet it was unfamiliar to me.

Soon I got to the "scene of the crime" .the time wasn't stopped yet but I could feel it. It was about to happen soon.

I flew down and turned back to my human self behind a large tree, I had to mix with everyone else, I mustn't attracted attention or it might not end well.

But luckily I didn't have to look long, the girl was their unknown to the events that were about to happen.

But I knew something was wrong when she went past the street, I was the first to see it, the car.

People started to scream as they saw it one in a time, foolish humans, instead of just standing their screaming they could have tried and save her by now, but I mustn't pity such low creators, aren't even capable of function under pressure, I felt the magic get stronger but I ignored it, I had to save her.

In his mind he told himself the only reason he was going to do this was because they needed her for their plan but deep down some part of him knew that if something was to ever happen to the girl his life would turn meaningless, yet he chose to believe his mind and without thinking he ran to the street not noticing that the power he felt earlier grow even stronger.

I wasn't thinking as I pushed people aside to get to the girl, that was the only thing on my head, 'to save her'.

But I stopped when the voice was heard, it was beautiful yet so familiar.

_'stop the world with your powers…time!'_

I slowed down as everything stopped before me, 'time'

Only powerful classed were able to use that magic, it was one of the six charms of god. It wasn't something anyone could do.

I looked around me to find the girls friend, but unlike the others it seemed she was fighting the spell… 'but how?' no human can fight such spell…but it looked as if the spell finally took its role as she froze like the others, her face looking up.

The sky was filled with silver glitter and an invisible wind swiped the sky as I finally looked up only to face the biggest shock of my life…

'no…it can't be...its just not possible…how can she be here?...how is it she is still alive?!'

It was lady nadeshiko, queen of the heavens.

And in her arms laid sakura, her daughter.

I staid still, the shock prevented me from speaking.

But it was she who spoke first.

_'its been so long sakura, ten years and you already got into trouble?'_

Her voice was soft and gentle like wind belles.

She smiled at the sleeping sakura and yet you could see the sadness in her eyes.

She slowly hovered down, her feet barely touching the ground.

She moved a lock of sakura's hair and looked at her in sorrow mixed with joy.

_'your brother was wise to ask me to keep an eye on you, if only you knew how much he cares for you…'_

She put the girl down on her legs and sakura was now standing in front of her mother, yet her eyes were still closed.

_'I thought that by blocking your memories, of your true identity, of your powers and past I was protecting you but it seems you are beginning to remember little by little and your past is calling you once again. for you play a big role in this worlds future, and yet I wonder if it was really for the best in the first place, I know the truth might hurt you so I will give you the choice, it is for the best if you learn it on your own…'_

She got closer to sakura and touched the exact spot the necklace was hidden, the minute it was touched it started to glow and so did the chain on my neck, I gripped it with my fist trying to hide it.

_'show me your wings'_

And with those words two white as snow wings sprung out of sakura's back, they were big and the edges of the feathers were pink, just like the sakura petals, finally her wings were reveled.

I watched not knowing how to react to that, those wings…slight pain hit him as the chain glow even stronger as before. the queen of heaven turned to look at him, he swallowed.

_'so we met again prince syaoran'_ her voice that was once warm was now cold as ice, her stare was full of hatred and something in her eyes changed.

_'have you not given up yet? Has the taste of innocent blood and war all you live for? '_

My pried as a vampire was much stronger and I looked up, afraid no more.

"why if it isn't the queen…wait. Aren't you dead? Tell me can angels die? Or are you just a lost soul no one cares about?" harsh…but he had to complete his mission.

_'is your father well?',_ the question came out suddenly, it surprised me.

Some part of her voice actually turned soft even for just a second.

But the softness faded and her cold mask was back, I didn't know how to answer it.

"yes, he is well…bitter as always…but you see, we are getting close to achieving our goal, I'm sure father will be pleased", I smirked.

_'I will not let you hurt my daughter in any way, I will protect her with the power I still have left in me. Why are you still hiding? Show me your true self, vampire.'_

I did as she said and soon my big black bat wings were released and I felt pleaser as a small pain went throw me as my fangs grew and my eyes turned red. I smiled showing my fangs to her.

"are you happy now my queen?" I faked a bow keeping my fake smile on my face.

To my surprise she smiled back.

_'not your vampire wings…'_

For a moment I was confused, that's when I remembered…my other wings…I haven't took them out in so long, I was afraid for a second I had forgotten how to unleash them but in the end it was easier then I thought, it was like the wings were already their.

Two large black wings made out of feathers sprung out of my back, I looked at them like only now I had seen them, for some reason they were a stranger to me.

_'no one is here, you can take it out.'_, her voice turned to normal yet it was still cold, I didn't blame her.

I nodded and my hand searched under my shirt for it. The other half.

It was a long silver chain, but on it was a beautiful black feather, blacker than the night and it looked like it might break any second, on the wide part of the feather there was a white gem, it was so pale compared to the black feather that it looked like it was glowing, the gem had no cracks or scars and it was so clear. It was beautiful indeed.

It glow harder every passing second like it knew its brother was so close, I was almost afraid of it burning me, but I was no fool, I looked at sakura and I was right from the start.

Their it was, the white feather and black gem. Right around the girls neck.

_'come on…come closer…' _

he walked closer to the empress of the heavens and he faced sakura, he pulled his chain nearer to hers and when the two charms connected (like ying and yang) a white glow surrounded them.

The minute the charms joined syaoran closed his eyes, when he opened them he was no longer syaoran, he was still him self but he was now prince Syao, his hair was a bit longer and he looked more grown up, his real shock came when he looked at sakura…it wasn't sakura, well it was but her hair almost touched the ground and she also looked older, her eyes were open but dead like the real sakura wasn't really their.

'_I missed you Syao…it has been so long'_

Her voice was far as if she wasn't their, I felt something wet come out of my eyes, I tasted my tears, they were salty.

_" yes it was…I am so sorry for doing what I did…you could never imagine how bad I felt, I felt so ripped from the inside…" _

Tears started to run from her eyes as well.

_' can you still not forgive me for the heart I had given you? It wasn't supposed to end the way it did…please forgive me Syao…'_

Her tears fell one by one from her dead eyes.

_"you must not blame your self…I am the vampire…the evil one…I am the one to be blamed…"_

But she only nodded her head…'no'…before starting to fade away.

_"wait! Please don't leave! Please…. Don't go!"_

She only smiled one last sad smile.

_' but I am always here with you, do not forget who I'm am now, I may not remember you and it will take time to make me love you like I used to but you must not forget that this girl is me and I am her…and we will forever love you…goodbye my one and only true love…'_

And with that every thing disappeared, sakura's wings were gone and her balance was lost, she was about to fall yet I caught her in my arms, the gems no longer glowed and were separated as if in invisible force tore them apart.

My wings were also gone but that was because I went back to my human form, every thing was still frozen.

_'My daughter really do have such a pure and kind heart…for now there is nothing I can do to change the fact she will fall in love with you…but only you can make the real choice, and the right one, for now I let you take care of her, I am sure your heart wont let you do her no harm but know this devil prince, if you ever take her trust and lose it by force I shall never forgive you…even I can not change the future, not even god himself.'_

She leaned to sakura and kissed her forehead, a star mark glowed for a second before disappearing like it was never their. She smiled one last smile before facing me.

_'listen closely, when the time spell will be over you will have only 5 seconds to unleash your wings and save her, don't waste the trust that I am giving you for shame_'

"I won't", she smiled her face not as cold as it was.

She floated up into the air as she slowly disappeared into silver glitter, she gave sakura one last look.

_'Goodbye my beautiful sakura…_ _I hope that one day you will be able to finally forgive me...*Sayonara' _(*good-bye)

And then she disappeared.

Sakura's pov

I felt my eyes slowly close, I wasn't afraid and an old feeling I once only felt next to that person so dear to me came back.

I opened my eyes one last time before falling into the darkness, while my mind denied it my heart knew that this was real.

I tried to say the words I wanted but my body wasn't listening, I opened my mouth to speak but no voice came out, I looked at her one last time before the darkness finally took over me. The words stuck in my head.

I couldn't tell is I was crying or not.

"mother?"

The women only smiled at me and then it all went blank, after 10 years I finally got to see my mother again…..the one I lost so many years ago.

"sakura wake up!", my eyes opened and I slowly got into a sitting position, the one who woke me up was tomoyo, I was laying on the street with a crowd of people surrounding me whispering and sending worried looks at me.

I felt like something was stuck in my throat and I swallowed. I tried to remember what happened but my mind felt empty, the last thing I remembered was going to the other side of the street to get ice-cream.

"tomoyo what's going on? What happened?" she looked more relaxed now but she still looked at me like any second I might collapse. I felt her warp her hands around me in a relieved hug as she started talking.

"thank god sakura! We were so worried! It just came out of nowhere, we were sure you're a goner! Thank god your ok!" her hug got tighter and little tears started to appear in the corner of her eyes, I looked around me to see, to my complete shock, a wrecked car that was completely ruined and crushed, a very confused driver and two very scary looking cops.

Tomoyo reached out a hand to help me get up (after she finally let go of me and she helped me clean my clothes, only now I saw how dirty they really got, I felt a warm wave and by reflex my hand went to grip the necklace, I looked at it in fear of it being broken but to my surprise it didn't even have a scratch, the warmth got stronger and I quickly put it back under my shirt before anyone could see it.

The two cops started coming our way until they were both facing me and tomoyo, the taller one spoke.

"the car driver said he has no idea of what happened, one second he was driving his car when it suddenly got out f control and he couldn't stop it. Were not so convinced about his story but we gave him a full alcohol check and it came back negative. we will also need your view of the event, you don't need to give use your details, your friend here already gave them to us all I need now is to make sure your ok and no trauma or any body damage.

Do you want to call a family member to come take you? I think it would be better if me and my partner would just bring you home so we can talk to your parents. ok?", his voice was deep and clear and he tried to sound concerned and caring like most authority figures.

I just nodded with my head to show him I understood and me and tomoyo got in the police car, tomoyo had turned really quiet and only gave me worried looks every few seconds, I started to bite my bottom lip not caring it started to bleed, I could feel the taste of my own blood in my mouth.

The only real thing I was worried about was what Toya will say when she comes home after almost being hit by a car.

But mostly the way Syaoran suddenly popped in her head, the feel of his warm lips on hers not leaving her alone for a second.

My line of thought was broken when I felt tomoyo's hand squeezing mine in a your-not-alone-way, I turned my head to her, she smiled to me and I felt myself smile back, I was truly lucky to have a friend like her.

Syaoran's pov

I felt relieved when the girl woke up finally with no serious damage.

I short sigh escaped my mouth and I closed my eyes, I was in my vampire form and I was hidden by the shadows of the old oak tree, they seem to help me a lot lately I though bitterly as I gave the girl another look, I found my self lost in her, her beautiful angelic and innocent face, her irresistible body and her short silky brown honey hair, but most of all to the smell of her pure and powerful blood that made me want to taste it once more….how he wished to hold her in his arms again, to feel her lips on his, hearing her scream his name as they made love, but most of all he wanted her to love him like so much time ago and not caring that their love is forbidden and his mission is to destroy her and erase her existence from this world…..

But he wasn't so sure anymore if he really could complete his mission, not if it means killing her.

He forced his stare away from her and opened his wings, giving her one last glance before jumping to the air and disappearing into the night sky letting the darkness around him as a disguise, head still full of thoughts and unsolved things, letting his guard down thinking no one can see him.

Maybe if he looked a bit longer around him and less at the girl he would have sensed the stranger that was watching his every move.

A man with blue hair almost as dark as the night sky and with dark blue eyes and glasses stepped out of the shadows, he saw every last thing even when the time spell was in full power, he saw all the things syaoran tried so hard to hide.

"tesk tesk. His highness won't be pleased now will he." He said it almost with a smirk and his two big bat wings sprung out of his back, his eyes turning from blue to red.

And with a large smirk he jumped to the night sky, the smirk not leaving his face he spread his wings and flew to his lord, he had some news to bring to him and with that he vanished, mixing with the colors of the sky.


	11. tears of the past

10 years ago

It was a rainy day, the sky was gray but some sun rays were able to escape the blanket of gray clouds and you could see it was about to stop raining any minute or two.

People started to leave their houses after taking cover from the rain and the storm was soon gone and the sun was once again visible to the people on the street.

In one house, a little girl in the age of five was sitting on the living room carpet, a big smile on her face as she played with her dolls. Next to her a little ten year old boy was playing the piano, his eyes closed and his fingers moving on the keys, their father was in the kitchen preparing some lunch and looking at his watch, waiting for his wife to come home.

Indeed a happy and kind family, and yet life was to cruel.

"papa look! My doll wants to eat too!", the little girl was smiling at her father and holding up the toy, her father smiled and patted the girl on her head going back to work and smiling to himself as the girl laughed with joy, the boy stopped playing to look at her with anger.

"hey kaiju! Do you mind? I'm trying to play!" but you could see the caring look he gave to his little sister as she shoot him a angry glare. "I'm not a kaiju!" she went back to her dolls and with a 'humpf' she turned her back to him, their father laughed at their silly fight, and even a small smile was sneaking from the corner of the boys lip, the girl smiled back, indeed their life was good.

To bad its not always fair.

'knock, knock, knock!'

Someone was at the door, confused the father wiped his hands on the towel and went to the door, he opened it, two police man were standing behind it, their hats in their hands and on their faces a sad look.

"excuse me, is this the kinomoto residence?", one of the cops spoke, his voice serious and strong.

"yes…I'm Fujitaka kinomoto…. Can I help you?", his voice was shaking and he swallowed, not sure what he was so afraid of.

"we would like you to come with us, please." The other officer wasn't looking in the mans eyes, instead he looked at the two kids who stopped playing and looked at their father with worried looks.

"may I ask why officer?", the officer made a sign to him to come outside, his voice almost like a whisper.

"were very sorry Mr. kinomoto…you see…their was an accident….a body was found, the doctors tried all in their powers to save her…but sadly it was to late…", he stopped and lowered his head.

The man looked away in shock, letting the words sink in.

"no….it can't be….please tell me it's a lie!", he fell to the floor, covering his face that was now full of tears, the two police man looked at him, trying to help him up on his feet.

"the kids…..what am I going to tell them? How can I do such a thing to them..."

"there is still one more thing we need to take care of…we need you to come with us, the layer just took out her will… is their someone you can leave your children with? It won't be long."

He nodded with his head, he felt a pull on his sleeve, he looked down to see his little girl pulling his sleeve and giving him a worried look.

"papa what's wrong?", he only smiled and picked her up, "nothing princess, daddy just needs to go for a while, you and your brother be good while I'm not here, ok?" She nodded, yet still confused and ran back to the living room.

He looked at them in a sad look before grabbing his coat and walking out of the door and locking it, it started to rain again as if the rain drops were the tears of the angels.

In the house a little sakura was living normally not knowing she just lost the person she loved most.

That day she lost her mother, it rained for seven whole days, maybe the rain drops really were the tears of the angels.

* * *

please please please review! its really important for me to know what you readers think of my story so far!

i wasnt sure of the age diffrence between sakura and toya, so i hope this is close enough! ^^

-Nadeshikoblossem-


	12. home sweet home

Our time, syaoran's pov

I felt myself slowly opening my eyes, at first I didn't remember where I was, I felt a soft bed under me and my eyes were now fully open as I looked around.

First I looked at the bed I was laying on, it was big, it was the size of at least four king sized beds, there was hardly any light in the room but it wasn't hard for me to see in the dark.

The large bed was covered in black silk sheets and big blood red silk pillows; the blanket was made of fine cashmere wool, dark red also.

The only other color was a large symbol in the middle of the sheet, pillows and blanket, the symbol was made form silver strings that formed the same symbol design.

A star made out of 5 strings inside a full moon that had two large bat wings from each side, the moon in the symbol had no power or part, it was weak almost dead like, completely won over by the powers of the five stringed star.

Defeated.

After seeing the symbol he finally remembered where he was, the symbol had many meanings, which mostly depended on the person who saw it but in the end the names and words that were whispered every time someone saw it all came up to the same word, the seed of the devil, vampires.

The only monsters that overshadowed the moon.

The rest of the room was big and the floors and walls were made from the same fine wood the bed was made of;

A large leather couch stood in the far corner of the room with a large carpet in front of it and two big arm chairs form each side of the black couch, the carpet was or used to be a polar bear, that thought never came to his mind but now he felt a sudden cold as the thought of the dead bear went throw his mind, he pushed it away and tried to shake the feeling off and looking around the room again, closer to where the bed was stood a majestic yet simple wooden table with a simple elegant chair made from the same wood like all the other things in the room.

The next thing that caught his eye was book cases, lots and lots of book cases filled with books with gold and silver covers.

Next he noticed that there was almost no light in the room, the only thing that gave some sort of light was the large brick fire place that big red and orange flames flashed in some kind of weird dance, another polar bear carpet was placed in front of the fire place, syaoran shook his head, trying to take the idea of it out of his head.

The room had three doors, one he guessed for the bathroom, one for his closet and one for the way out, only thing you had to do now was remember which was which.

He turned his head to meet a painful ray of sun that somehow found a way to escape from under the heavy dark red curtains that covered the large window completely not letting any light get in, at least he know it was morning.

He looked up at the ceiling to see a beautiful crystal chandelier that somehow caught the hidden sun rays and reflected them into his eyes, he mumbled a curse and closed one of his bed curtains hiding the sun from his eyes, getting up from the bed he looked around, their were no pictures in the room only the large symbol behind his bed and one large portrait on the wall, it was his favorite painting, he wasn't really sure why.

It wasn't any thing special and yet he could not stop looking at it, feeling himself enchanted by the painting, he was almost afraid he would fall in it any moment.

It was a painting of a gray sky with clouds blocking the sun but if you look at it from closer up you could easily see the several rays of light breaking from the wall of rain and big gray clouds and somehow able to escape, to be free.

Free…..

The word echoed again and again in his mind repeating his hidden and most secret wish. To be free.

He turned his back on the painting and sat in one of the arm chairs looking around him again finally realizing where he was.

Home sweet home.

A knock at the door brought him back to reality and he shock his head, turning it to the door the knocks came from, this time the knock was louder and followed with a shaking voice.

"Your highness, I was sent to wake you up", syaoran knew that voice and a big smirk appeared on his face, at least he could have some fun.

He chuckled and used his most tempting velvet like voice.

"Come in mura", the smirk on his face widened as he heard the little gasp from the other side of the door.

The door slowly opened and a girl walked in, eyes wide and hands shaking as syaoran stood up and kissed her hand, the human servant named mura sighed in pleasure as syaoran stood up and playfully wrapped a curl of her black short hair, pressing himself closer to her.

"sir!" she moaned as one of his hands crept around her waist and pulled her even closer to him and crashing his ice cold lips on her warm ones making her moan even louder.

He didn't waste a second and pushed her on to his large bed pinning her to the soft mattress with his body knowing she won't dare to fight him he grabbed her simple and poor dress ripping it off with his hands ignoring her shocked cries and pushing his lips on hers once more enjoying the loud moans that escaped her mouth when his hand squeezed her left breast toying with her now erect nipple and licking it with his wet mouth not even slowing down to let her keep up;

his other hand slowly went to her entrance rubbing his index finger at her wet opening making her shudder and moan so loud he had to seal her lips with his pushing his fingers inside of her and toying with her tongue as he stood up to take his pants off looking down at the girl under him closing his eyes painfully as he pushed himself fully into her not stopping the movement of their bodies as they rubbed together and he thrust in her again and again hearing her call his name.

"Master! Ahhh….ye-…please harder…master!!" her cries didn't get to him as he looked into her brown eyes wishing for them to be green, putting his hands in her black hair wishing for it to be honey brown wanting so badly to hear a different voice that cried in pleasure, it was no use, no matter what he did, every time he closed his eyes he could only see her, her brown silky hair and her green pleading eyes as her voice became louder and louder and the smell….the smell of her blood driving him crazy, it didn't matter how many times he did it or how many women he used he could only see one.

He opened his eyes to look at the girl, her blood didn't smell tempting or special, it was normal, plain, it did nothing to him nor did she herself, just another foolish servant that he used merely to satisfy his own needs, they meant nothing, nothing at all for none of them were good enough. None of them could replace her.

He could feel himself close to release and his low moans joined the servant as her pleading cries grow louder. "Master! Ahh….mas-..! Syaoran-kun! Bite me! Please! Drink my blood! Syaoran….i'm yours! Ahhh…." His eyes flew open and turned red with fury as he pushed her violently away from him as far as the bed gave him, tears appeared from her eyes as she gripped her check where a large hand print glowed in red as the color left her face and her eyes shocked and full of terror, syaoran got off the bed and started to dress himself turning to the girl and looking at her with full disgust as he used his most evil and cold voice.

"You dare to say my name! You are nothing but a simple low life slut; I have no interest in you what so ever! You want me to bite you? You want me to drink your disgusting peasant blood? Know your place women! You are only a toy to me, I do not care about you!", he stopped himself when he felt his control leaving him as his eyes fell on the shaking girl, he closed his eyes letting them turn back to normal he sighed, turning his back on her he spoke again.

"Leave now, take the sheet and go clean yourself, you look like hell…"

He looked back at her and she only nodded and got up wrapping the black silk sheet around her body and walking to the door, he followed her and opened the big wooden door to face one of the two guards that protected his room.

"You there, take her back to the servants' chamber and make sure they get her cleaned…." He paused as the guard bowed his head sending greedy eyes at the naked girl with only a bed sheet to cover her, syaoran's eyes narrowed at the guard, he may be a heartless player but he was no bastard.

"And also make sure she gets there safely...if I found out you touched her in some way or worse…you will be killed...and I will find out...not a hand on her. And make sure while your there to call another servant, my bed needs to be cleaned. Am I clear?" I could see the fear in his eyes as he nodded and bowed again, his eyes not wanting to meet mine.

"Yes sir, understood." He turned around and offered a hand as he helped the girl and they disappeared in to the dark hall.

He looked at their walking figures before facing the other guard.

"you, go get me Eriol, I don't care if he's busy just get him here, I don't care if you need to drag him away from his chemistry set by force, just make sure he comes. Is that clear?" he raised his eye brow knowing that that's probably what Eriol is doing right now.

He stopped a chuckle and looked at the guard, waiting.

"Yes sir, ill go get him". And with a bow he was gone, syaoran sighed and went back to his room throwing himself on the nearest arm chair holding his face in his hands pushing the desire away, he knew that only her blood could satisfy him but he couldn't bring himself to bite her, not now, not ever, he wasn't sure if he could stop himself, to be satisfied with only a small taste of her mouth watering blood.

No, it was too dangerous; he would end up hurting her, or worse…killing her.

He had to control his want and not do some thing stupid like that; he had to fight this desire for her blood so she could stay safe.

So no one would hurt her. So that he won't hurt her.

Their was another knock i\at the door, this time I only said come in, it was the maid with my new sheets.

I know her, her name was Emily, I smirked remembering how free she could get in bed, I nodded at her and she only blushed and went to clean my bed looking at me all the time like she didn't know I could see her. I sighed and closed my eyes, after a few minutes she spoke.

"sir…..the bed is all clean…would you like some wine now?". Hahaha

Our little joke, we vampires have nice humor. The "wine" or more like blood was our food, we vampires don't eat, and we royal vampires don't need to hunt every day, we get our blood fresh, in red wine bottle so the humans stay fooled and wont suspect us, well we lived here for almost 2 centuries without dying…..no suspicion their right?

I nodded at her, actually only now I saw how really hungry I was, its been long since I ate and I needed to make sure I wasn't hungry if I wanted to see her after my talk with Eriol.

She gave me a strange look before smiling and nodding, but the fear in her eyes was to obvious, I guess she heard the story from mura.

Wow it didn't take long, now I only have to see if she was on her side or mine, that's another thing about vampires…..we have "gifts".

With a nod she left and I was alone again.

The door opened once more, this time blue as night hair and dark blue eyes with glasses greeted me, the tall figure spoke.

"You wanted to see me syaoran?." For some odd reason a smirk on his face.

"come in". and when I looked at him again I knew something had to be wrong.


	13. A lock and its Key

** A lock and its Key**

Tomoyo's pov

A small sigh escaped my mouth as I closed my computer, after 3 hours of research I still haven't found anything.

My head was filled with so many questions it felt like it was about to explode any minute.

Something weird happened that day when sakura and I were in the city, it hunted me in every thought I had, I even considered it to be nothing but a dream but it couldn't be just a dream, it was so real!

But even if it was real…was what I saw real?

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes trying to examine every memory she had from that day.

First she remembered the store she and sakura went to, she remembered hearing voices but ignoring them, then she remembered going out the store and waiting for sakura as she crossed the street and next she saw a out of control car speeding its way to sakura and not stopping and then she...wait…their was something strange about that memory, she looked into it more closely concentrating on the inside of the car…and a small shocked yelp escaped her mouth.

now after looking at the memory again she knew it couldn't have been an accident, inside the car next to the driver sat a beautiful yet terrifying man, his night blue hair that moved with the wind, his deep blue almost black eyes that had a pair of moon shaped glasses and a attractive pale face, but he couldn't be human, no human was that beautiful…

No human…

She gasped when she finally saw him clearer, like he was right there in front of her, the stranger had two black bat wings and suddenly his eyes were red, and an evil look spread on his face as his glare was set on sakura…as he led the car to hit her…completely invisible to everyone else.

She closed her eyes once more and tried to remember his face again this time taking some paper and a pen and drawing him down, she wasn't sure it came out the same but when she tried to remember his face again her mind went blank and it slowly moved to a different memory, this time of a horrible feeling as she felt her body turn heavier as everyone froze in place and she not wanting to lose to it fighting it back as best as she can.

And then she remembered seeing **her** again, sakura's mother, but it can't be, how could she have been there if she was dead for almost 10 years now?

It didn't make sense at all, and especially the two beautiful angel wings she had and that heavenly glow around her, at that point her mind went blank completely and she couldn't remember anything else from that day only that after no time at all the bad feeling she felt went away and everything began to move again and the rest of that day went on.

But she did remember Syaoran, coming from no where with Sakura in his hands, the car all bent and in pieces, but mostly the look on his face, it was painful almost agonized like he couldn't have bared seeing Sakura getting hurt, like he would die if she did, the way he gently placed her on the side walk as if he's afraid something worse will happen to her and leaning down to kiss her once on her lips before leaving with a hurtful and sad look, like he was fighting some thing inside of him, and after giving Sakura a last look he looked at me for a moment, his eyes curious and puzzled as if he wasn't sure who or what I am.

He nodded to me once and then walked away, I looked at Sakura and then back at him yet he was already gone.

Everything else was clearer, when she finally woke up and the way she acted when we drove to her house, the fight she and Toya had after she told him what happened and the worried and sad look he had in his eyes when he heard Sakura almost got hit by a car and the way he was hiding it from her so not to show how much he cared, but I knew he cared, Toya loved sakura so much, even if he didn't show it to her and acted like that he was always looking at her watching and making sure she was safe, he made her lunch when their father was away and he always take care of her and be by her side when she got sick and every night he would go up to her room after she had fallen asleep just to make sure she wasn't having a bad dream. Toya loved sakura like a brother loves his sister, but I know that how he felt for her was more then that, he loved her like a father loves its child, I couldn't blame him.

I remember sitting with her in the living room helping her beg toya not to call their father and trying to soften him, and the promise of a big punishment when I leave, the look she gave me begged for me to stay, so I did but I had to leave in the morning and she understood, my mother was only back for a short time before leaving again for one of her trips.

I just had to spend some time with her.

My line of thought was broken when a low knock came from the door; I opened my eyes and went to open it.

"lady tomoyo, your mother wanted me to give you this, she's sorry she didn't wait till you woke up but she was in a hurry and had to leave, she sends you her love and hopes your doing well, she asked not to open it unless your absolutely sure about it. Would you like me to bring you your breakfast to your room?"

I nodded not looking at her but at the wooden box in my hands, it was so pretty and it seemed old yet its grace hasn't disappeared in the years, I closed the door after taking the box from her and placed it gently on my desk and backed a few steps to get a better look of it.

(The box from ccs ep11)

After staring at the box for at least a whole hour I swallowed and placed my hand on the wooden top and gently with one of my fingers stroked the beautiful designs that were carved into the wood.

I hesitated for a second and then I placed both of my hand on the lid and tried to open it, but the box wouldn't open no matter how hard I tried to pull the lid open and after about half an hour I gave up.

I felt very confused and bitter as to why mother would leave me a box that won't open; I went to sit at the chair next to my desk and glared at the wooden box as I saw something I didn't see before, a lock.

The lock was very small and it seemed to be made of something that resembled silver or crystal, I leaned closer to get a better look of the lock only to find out it was made from not silver nor crystal but some kind of diamond-like stone only…next to it a diamond would look plain and boring, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.

She slowly reached her hand out to touch the tiny lock, wanting it yet fearing it at the same time.

Her trembling fingers gently holding the lock and moving it a little from side to side staring at it as it sparkled and shined without even being close to the sun beams.

I ran my finger on the small fairy figure that was carved skillfully and gracefully onto the lock, even the best jewelry makers couldn't make something as perfect as the tiny masterpiece she was holding in her hand.

Tomoyo turned the lock around and read the small words that were carved into the lock.

_'Mri'kul Abr Du Dag'_

Tomoyo never saw such a strange language in her life, in fact, she wasn't even sure if that language even existed, but the words sounded awfully familiar.

Where have she seen those words before?

She repeated them over and over in her head until the words started to finally make sense and she read the words out loud and almost screamed in shock when the words changed right in front of her eyes into English and slowly she read it out loud.

_'Lock Of The Day'_

Under those words was another word that started glowing so bright Tomoyo had to cover her eyes a little as she read the glowing word out loud just like she did with the others.

_'Release'_

The word stopped glowing but the lock took its place and it glowed so hard and bright the room was filled with its light.

A sudden pain in her body and especially in her back made tomoyo fall down to her knees and she felt the room spin around her and the light only getting brighter every passing minute, Tomoyo felt her conscience leaving her as her eyes slowly closed and she fell into the land of the dreams while in her head a name repeated over and over again.

_'Eriol'_

Syaoran's pov

I caught him as he suddenly without warning fell to his knees and twitched in pain, his eyes closed and the smirk gone.

"Eriol?! What's wrong?" I started to shake him a little but it was no use he was already unconscious, I laid him down on the couch and spotted something glowing on the floor where he fell and I went to pick it up.

It was a key. A small black one that was made of what looked like a black unicorn's horn; the key itself was very beautiful and it was on a small silver chain that resembled his own.

He picked the key off the floor and looked at the tiny words carved on it.

_'Mrim'ol Abr Du Ilmen'_

Syaoran who recognized the words knew exactly what language they belonged to and could easily translate it into English.

_'Key Of The Night'_

His eyes went from the key to Eriol and again to the key his face blank with confusion and some kind of shock.

He walked to Eriol and placed the key beside him and turning around to go call somebody but was frozen in place when he heard Eriol's voice mumbling something and he turned around to see he was still unconscious but it seemed he hadn't fainted but was asleep in some kind of trance as he twitched and repeated that name over and over again.

_'Tomoyo'_

* * *

**There you have it, chapter 12 of the story! yay**

**please read and review and tell me what you think.**

**im sorry i didnt write for some time but i had writers block but i hope that from this point itll be easy to write more of the story**

**i know its a sakura\syaoran fanfic but i just felt like i should also write alittle about tomoyo and eriol and from here i can continue the story and update it which i hope will happen soon.**

**if you got alittle confused when i wrote the stuff in the weird language dont worry. it does exist and its called elvish which will be the magical language for the story.**

**~NadeshikoBlossem~**


	14. Eriol

_**Eriol**_

_Darkness slowly fell upon the forest as the sun's last golden rays changed their color from gold to orange, from orange to pink, from pink to red and finally from red to midnight blue as the moon took its place and settled in the sky, shining with all its glory, casting it's white light upon all that is in its path, lending its soft moonbeams, stretching them down to reach all and to waken the hidden beauty that is locked away from the world's eyes and soul by the rays of the golden sun and its lock until it is time for the darkness of night to fall and spread itself across the sky and unlock night's treasures with its key and the stars shall reveal ones true beauty and appear sparkling one by one always beside their beloved moon as the night's key lifts away the human blindness to such beauty that is hidden away when the sun is up and can only sparkle at night._

_The moon's silver beams danced across the forest, reflecting the moon's breathtaking glory upon the surface of the still lake, making the water sparkle with its light, turning every stone in the moon's light path into a precious gem and every cobweb into a glimmering chain of diamonds reflected from the drops of the gentle rain, as the rains caring touch lays upon the green grass and caresses the soft flower petals as each single drop reflects itself like crystal glass or diamonds, and every tall tree top shines, every tree fighting to be the tallest and reach the moon with its branches, old trees that have seen it all, their roots planted deeply in the ground, young trees wishing to grow as tall as the old, proud trees that are led by their youth and confidence, trees at full bloom, bearing fruit or beautiful blossoms, naked trees that have gone past their season and now stand with no green nor color yet holding their branches high._

_All hoping to be the ones to be graced with the full touch of the moon._

_Every flower lifts its head to gaze and soak in the sparkling light; every winged animal spreads its wings and flies up high to greet night's light. _

_And as the creatures of the day set away into their homes and fall into their sleep until the sun rises, the creatures of the night awaken from their sleep and stroll freely in the night time world as when day comes again they will fall back into their sleep._

_Day and Night, Lock and Key, forever in a balance of nature._

_The grass moved slowly, letting the wind caress it gently, swaying it from side to side, dancing lovingly with the flowers and hugs the trees with its soft touch, carrying into the sky in a beautiful dance of flower petals and leafs, the fireflies lighting up the sky like small stars, the crickets creating music, the wolves howling majestically at the moon._

_Nothing could disturb such beauty._

_'Shit….' He hissed muttering under his breath as he narrowed his night blue eyes in pain and forced his body to keep moving, feeling the pain getting worse with every passing minute, he did not stop until he reached a big Oak tree and sat himself under it, leaning his back against the Oak's trunk, panting still unable to catch his breath, his body was ice cold yet he could feel drops of sweat running down his face and the annoying sting of pain all over his body and mostly around his chest, he hissed once more and looked around at his wounded body, blood flew in both single drops and violent waves from his wounds, there were no signs of the blood ever stopping, he grabbed his blood covered arm where it seemed to bleed the worst and he pressed on his arm fiercely trying to stop the blood, but the blood just kept pouring out of him, he felt the room slightly spin and felt weaker with every drop of blood lost, he let out a monstrous shriek and felt his animal side growing deep within his chest fighting to live and battling his common sense for control over his body, his hands were shaking as the inner beast grew stronger demanding acceptance of his kind's true inner nature, Give into the beast._

_His mind shot back from his inner battle, he looked around, his nose taking in the smells of the forest, of everything around him, all his senses, hearing, smelling and seeing were stronger than those of a human, he could hear a rabbit fleeing away from a fox at least 10,000 miles away, he could see every single drop of rain on the grass, he could smell blood, but it wasn't animal blood, it wasn't human either, it was a stranger, but he couldn't sense more then that, for the first time his sense of smell has failed him, he felt as the figure came nearer and nearer to where he was, defenseless, wounded, weak. He wasn't even sure if he had enough magic left to try and heal himself yet he tried anyway, brining his hand to his mouth to cover a sudden and painful cough, he moved his hand away weakly only to see blood on it, his lips now held a mixture of mixed blood, not only his own, it seemed that he was starting to lose his own blood, a bad thing for his kind, dangerously bad, he had to do something fast before there would be no way back for him, his hands were bloody and his soul was damned enough, sinning has become his lifestyle a long time ago, he was a creature of sin, evil from birth._

_' seed of all evil, devil lord, vampire king, god of evil, holder of sinners souls, the banished, the bloody…I, one of your seed, owner of a sinners soul...I give you the sacrifice of blood and the soul of the next being that crosses my path or a being of your choice, I, your loyal. I, your seed. I, your sin…whatever price I shall pay it, whatever the cost I shall pay it, whatever the sacrifice I shall pay it, whatever the soul, I shall rip it out and serve it to you greatest of all evils, open my powers, let the moon heal and restore my body, let the holy wounds burn and become unholy, drag me to hell and I promise ill drag the soul of your choosing down with me…" he stopped and closed his eyes still panting, will his voice be heard? Will the unholy one find him worthy as he had times before?_

_Never not even once has he failed the unholy one, to fail him and to ask for the soul takers help, he would surly be punished for that, the unholy one trusted him with the mission and he comes back empty handed and wounded after failing his mission, and he dares ask for the unholy's help…he darest not open his eyes yet not opening them would be an act of cowardliness, he slowly opened his eyes yet froze in place as a mighty and cold voice spoke to him, such a voice that brought fear into hearts of those who heard it, a voice more painful than the stab of a knife, a chilling voice of death. Like a snakes hiss._

_'yesss…you ssshould fear, I do not accept failure…knowing sssso you ssstill asssk for my help…I ssshall grant your wissssh….but you will be punisssshed…I sssshall make asssure you won't ever fail again…your willing to sssacrifice any ssssoul…and you ssshall…you will drag that sssoul to hell…and that ssshall be your greatessst punissshment…I will make you wisssh you had died and turned into assshesss…no matter the price you agreed to pay it, and you ssshall pay it. jussst like many of my other sssseedsss you too have gotten your sssoul revived and your heart unfrozen…iv'e lossst many to that angelsss curssse…even my own ssson…but hissss day will come sssoon…he will be punisssshed for hisss sssstupidity…your punissshment isss nothing compared to hisss…feel yourssself lucky…for now…now that you own the heart of a human…you have become ussselesssss…I hope thisss punissshment will rid you of thisss ssstupid human sssoul and turn your heart back into the cube of ice it wassss and sssshould be…when the ssssoul of your ssssacrifice hassss been choosssen I sssshall sssshine the red light of death upon the poor ssssoul, whatever the price…you sssshall pay it…you asssked for my help…and you sssshall get my help…let the ssstranger heal you…but until then you will be helplessss and defensssselesss…the ssstranger could choossssse to kill you…your mind may tell you that you rather have the ssssstranger heal you…but in truth…you sssshould rather have the ssstranger kill you…now open your eyessss and turn to your true form…it issss important for the sssstranger to sssssee ssssuch a weak and horrible monsssster ssssuch assss yoursssself…' the voice slowly dissolved echoing a horrible and evil laughter which slowly disappeared completely and everything was once again quiet. For now..._


	15. Tomoyo

_Tomoyo_

_The sky slowly changed it's colors from the lightest of blue to the darkest, the sun's last golden rays spread and stroked the sky, as if saying a deep farewell to a loved one and finally the sun fully disappeared from the sky, the moon taking it's place quickly after, shining brightly in a star filled sky._

_The cloaked figure moved softly, gliding gracefully, feet barely touching the soft grass beneath it's bare feet, the figure only stopped every few steps to stroke the bark of a tree or to gently touch a sleeping flower, around the dark figure were several fireflies shining softly and dancing happily and gracefully around the dark figure who smiled and thanked each firefly for it's light, slowly, the figure walked towards the black shape in the grass, sending some of the fireflies to fly around it and give some light, other animals have started to follow the figure without a fear in their hearts, only love and care for the dark figure, happy to be in it's presence, two birds and a fox joined the fireflies who were around the black shape on the ground, the fox softly lifted its head and made a short bark-howl like sound, the cloaked figure started to quicken it's pace and finally reached the dark shape and kneeled beside it, placing a pale hand on the soft fur, feeling pain, sadness and anger boil inside, the cloaked figure stroked the small wolf's gray fur, reaching out another pale hand, a small butterfly landed gracefully on the hand and the dark figure spoke._

_'Fly back to the Crystal Clearing and go to my mother, tell her I have found the target of my mission, and I will help its soul rejoin mother earth.' The cloaked figure gently stroked the butterfly's back that shivered happily towards the figure and jumped off the hand and spread its wings, flying back towards the clearing,, letting the wind lift and carry him in the night sky._

_The cloaked figure smiled at the little butterfly who slowly went out of sight, the cloaked figure placed it's pale hands back on the small body and the smile vanished into a blank mask of pain._

_'What have you done little brother to be killed like this, what beast have taken away such a small and beautiful life?'_

_The figure felt the anger grow stronger as the hands stopped stroking the wolf's body and looking with horror and disgust at the blood covering most of the body, the poor creature never had a chance._

_The figure placed its hands on the wounds, that poor creature has suffered...its body pierced by bullets._

_'This is the work of humans...only they would find such pleasure in shooting and killing a small defenseless creature, their cruelness almost leveled with those of the vampires, both possessed by evil and wickedness, we must help our little brother rejoin mother earth and guide his trapped soul to heaven.'_

_The circle of animals grew larger as more animals joined it, lowering their heads and standing closely to the wolf's small body._

_All of them sharing the pain and sorrow in their hearts, the fireflies shining brighter, mixed with the moons light giving an almost heavenly glow, some of the creatures slightly moved making a path for the group of wolves who stood beside their pack member, beside their child, making small sad howling sounds, it was their form of crying._

_The cloaked figure reached up to the hood of the cloak and gently slipped it off, letting the black-purplish hair fall down in perfect waves over the figures back and shoulders, opening a pair of beautiful amethyst violet colored eyes, which right now had a mixture of both sadness and anger in them._

_She reached her hand into the pocket of her cloak and gently pulled out a small silk bag the color of silvery purple, she opened it and placed her hand inside the bag, pulling out with a form of glittery dust in her hand, its color the same as the bag, only its shine was more powerful, its sparkle more beautiful, with much care she put the bag aside and cradled the dust in both hands, gently blowing on the dust making it jump out of her hands and fall slowly on the little wolf, until finally all of the dust that was in her hands was now on the wolf's body, she softly clapped her hands together and entwined her fingers together, closing her eyes._

_'I, princess of the fairy, call upon the celtic goddess, Anu, Mother Earth, Great Goddess, Greatest of all Goddesses, Goddess and maiden aspect of the morrigu. I ask for your help, take our little brother in your arms and let him rejoin you, let little wolf become one with the earth, let his soul be freed and placed in heaven where the souls of his ancestors rest in peace, little brother who's life has been taken, let him live forever in our hearts and soul, let his sprit and courage be passed on into every wolf that is born…' she opened her eyes, her face still a calm mask, the wolf's body was glowing from the dust, but now the glow spread all over it's body making him shine beautifully, the grass and flower beside and beneath it's body glowed as well, wrapping themselves over his body in a deep embrace like way until all of him was covered in flowers, then there was a flash of very bright light and the wolf's body turned into silver gray dust and fell softly and slowly on the flowers and on the ground, the light slowly faded and shined in soft beams from inside the wall of flowers that had covered the wolf's body, the flowers slowly moved away, unwrapping themselves from the sparkling object and returned to their normal state, slowly the light cleared up and on the ground, where the wolf's body had been laying was now a beautiful wolfsbane flower, she stroked the flower with her finger, giving it her blessings and protection, once again she joined her hands together, entwining her fingers._

_'Farewell little brother wolf, Namaarie ai toror' draug.'_

_The wolves threw their heads back and howled to the moon, followed by the cries and voices of the other animals, sharing their respect for the little wolf._

_She closed her eyes and prayed in gratitude, 'Thank you Anu, mother earth.' She felt better, knowing his soul was now in good hands; finally he was able to rest in peace._

_She got up and placed the hood back over her head, she suddenly froze, feeling a sudden chill take over her, she wrapped the cloak tighter around her body, looking around she sensed something wrong, something that didn't belong, a stranger, something evil._

_Her mission was to find the wolf and to help guide him to heaven, she shouldn't make her mother worry, she should return back to the clearing, she could send the warriors to take care of it, that was what her mother would have wanted and demanded her to do, it was worse enough she was letting her wander alone at night, her mother was stubborn but she was much, much more._

_She didn't want to put anyone else at risk, there was no way of knowing who or what she was sensing, she had her weapon and her magic, and the power of nature beside her._

_After several minutes of deep thinking she has come to a decision, she would go face the intruder on her own._

_She gently called for several creatures to join her._

_Once she felt ready she closed her eyes and thought about the strange presence, concentrating on the intruder's whereabouts. _

_'West'. She said, feeling the intruder's presence the strongest from that direction, what ever it was, it wasn't far._

_She turned west and went after the intruder._

_She was right, it didn't take long._

_She reached a small clearing and saw a shadow leaning against the big oak tree, she narrowed her eyes, the dark figure was sitting with it's back against the tree, her eyes opened in shook when she recognized the strong smell of blood that was lingering in the night air, she took a step closer, first in hesitation and then more calmly, she had no reason to fear, this was her home, she belonged to this forest and it seemed the dark figure was wounded, she shouldn't be afraid, correction, she wasn't afraid._

_She finally stood close, not too close, but close enough to the dark figure to see what she was facing, it seemed it felt her presence, it lifted its head and looked directly at her, she felt a shiver run across her body._

_Lips soaked in red blood, eyes that were filled with pain, so much pain…she felt another cold shiver run through her body, the blood wasn't only on his lips, it was everywhere, on his face, on his neck and chest, on his arms and legs, on two large bat wings that seemed broken, she felt sick, she looked once again into those cold blood red eyes, but quickly looked away, clinging the cloak even tighter around her body, trying to keep the cold out, she looked once again at his face. Her eyes landed on his lips, they were slightly parted, two canine like teeth poked out of his blood red lips, also covered in blood, but who's blood was it?_

_All the pieces connected and the realization hit her, it was a vampire. _

_She pulled out her sword and aimed It at his heart, ready to strike and rid the world from it's existence, she gathered her power and strength and pulled her sword up to strike but froze in place, those cold blood red eyes were now looking back into hers, she felt her hands shake and she gripped the sword harder, it was a male, no doubt, he was looking at her, He wasn't doing any attempts to protect himself, nor he looked like he would, perhaps it was because he was already too weak, or maybe death was what he wished for, she made a silent nod in her mind and brought the sword back into striking position, if death was what he wished for, she would gladly give him that wish._

_The strange presence has finally reached him, standing only a few steps away, hiding inside a dark cloak, the figure stepped even closer, now only two steps away from being completely in front of him, the cloaked presence pulled out a silver sword, jeweled with purple stones, it seemed like his fate has been decided, he was to die in the strangers hands._

_The sword was now only several inches away from his heart, he looked up and his eyes landed on his killers face, but the hood of the cloak was hiding it, all he could see were the eyes, he felt a small shiver run through him, and stared in shook at those eyes that stared back._

_A pair of very pale, almost clear, true violet color with no hint of blue, such beautiful amethyst violet colored eyes, eyes that no creature he has ever seen possessed. He saw the eyes narrow in confusion; he saw the sword slightly shake and moved away from his chest, the hands holding the sword gripping it tighter, trying to stop the shaking, the eyes turning cold as if trying to block away his stare, and a silent decision that was made as the sword went back to it's striking position. But still, no one moved. You could almost cut the tension with a knife. The pain was starting to get worse, if his fate was to die than he rather die quickly, what was the stranger waiting for? Why was it torturing him with the long waiting for death, he was defenseless, defeated, all the stranger had to do is strike and it would be over, it annoyed him that he couldn't see his killers face, or know his killers name._

_He wasn't sure why he wanted to know._

_Either to know who to avenge. _

_Or who to thank. _

_He opened his mouth ready to speak, holding his stare, eyes not breaking contact._

_'Don't you want to know the name of who you're about to kill?' he kept his voice calm as possible._

_She didn't expect him to talk, to beg maybe, to keep quite. But not to talk, and in such a calm relaxed voice, she jumped a little when he spoke, but she quickly returned to her cold posture and repeated his words in her head._

_She answered him, keeping her voice as calm as his._

_'Don't you want to know the name of your killer?' there was a short silence as if he was trying to think his answer through._

_'Are you my killer?' he asked, his voice still calm but his tone strong and demanding. She felt the question hit her, her eyes slightly widened in shook, what kind of question was that? But it already took it's affect on her, doubt started eating it's way in, she shook her head, trying to rid herself of any doubt, she was his killer, she had to kill him._

_'My name is Tomoyan, princess of the fairies. And I am your killer.'_

_Her glare was fierce, determent._

_'I see…' his voice was still calm._

_'My name is Eri del ryuu-ol of the strigoi clan. Would you let me see the face of my killer? Seeing as you already saw the face of your kill.'_

_Eri...she didn't have to think hard about that name, he was one of the most feared and infamous of the vampires, right hand to the vampire prince himself. A cold blooded murderer. Her eyes turned cold and her glare turned fierce._

_'You're a monster' whatever doubt she had left was now gone._

_'So you've heard of me', he smiled, it was a cold and evil smile, slightly amused._

_'Show me your face, so you could finally go on killing me, before my wounds do it for you.' He reached his hands out and placed them on each side of her hood, he felt her freeze in place, from shock perhaps, but that didn't stop him as he slowly and gently pushed the hood off her head, freeing a wave of soft and wavy purplish-black hair that fell perfectly on her back and shoulder, he moved his eyes to her face, an expression of pure shock glued to her face._

_The minute he saw her face he wished he never had. Little did he know that this was the start of his downfall._

_She was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen, he felt a small ach in his chest, where his heart was, once a block of pure ice, now a heart of a human. A living, beating, heart._

_Her stunning purple eyes, her breath taking face, her full, soft, purple shaded lips. He gently moved his hand away from her hood to her cheek, completely unaware of what he was doing, trapped in her eyes, she wasn't moving, the shock has glued her to her place, once his hand touched her cheek she fell into a spin of flashing colors and shapes, her knees weakened and she fell to her knees, now eye leveled with him, her eyes tracing his cold yet beautiful god like features, his once blood red eyes have turned into a beautiful shade of indigo blue, his hair a mixture of black and dark blue, his fangs placed back inside his mouth, his lips still red from blood, his face holding a puzzled expression._

_The minute he touched her, his world started to spin, flashes of color and shapes surrounded him, his eyes still in contact with hers, neither of them able to look away, there was a loud clashing sound as her sword fell from her hands and hit the ground, and yet neither of them looked away._

_What is this strange feeling? The same thought running in their minds._

_His hand was still on her cheek, and slowly she placed her hand on his, both unaware of their actions, until a sudden wave shook them both, it was his pain, the pain caused by his wounds, but she felt it as well, as if it was her pain. As if it was their pain._

_The fact he was hurting pained her, both forgetting they were enemies, forgetting she was about to kill him, forgetting all that is around them until all that was left was them. She can't let him die, she won't, the thought struck her, unable to think of a reason, an explanation, something to bring some sense into this madness. But there was nothing, her mind wasn't capable of any thinking, her brain wouldn't listen, it was as if her body was no longer hers to control, those same exact thoughts were running through his head as well._

_She didn't want him dead, but even if it wasn't by her sword it would be by the hands of his wounds, she had to do something._

_She took out with her free hand the small bag of the silver-purple fairy dust and took his hand away from her cheek and placed it on the other edge of the bag, understanding he brought his other hand as well, they both held the fairy dust in both hand, entwining their fingers together in a circle around the dust, causing it to glow bright. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath._

_'I, princess of the fairy, call upon the help of the celtic goddess Airmid, goddess of healing of the celtic order of Tuatha de Danaan. Goddess of medicinal plants and keeper of the spring. I ask for your help, heal this being before me, whose time has not yet come.' A bright glow surrounded them both and he looked with shock at his wounds, the blood stopped and the wounds were slowly closing, a slight scent of flowers was present in the air, the light stopped and when he looked down he saw the fairy dust was gone, instead their hands were holding, fingers entwined._

_His pain was gone as well._

_He looked up and met her eyes, the pain in his chest turning into a sweet ach, he started to lean forward, so was she, in a graceful and slow motion, he saw her eyes slowly closing as their faces were now only inches apart, his eyes started to close, lips almost touching..._

_A loud howl pierced the air, followed by angered cries and footsteps that were getting louder; they pulled away, their eyes wide with shock._

_'Oh no...Mother...I've been gone to long; they've come searching for me...'_

_Her eyes landed on him and widened in horror, she grabbed her sword and quickly got up, pulling him up with her._

_'You have to run! Escape before they catch you, ill hold them back, and keep them away while you get away.' Her voice was pained, her tone reaching a form a panic. He returned her with a pained look._

_'No...I won't leave you...'_

_'You must! Don't you understand what will happen to you if you stay? You're a vampire! You are an enemy to the fairies; they will hunt you and kill you, run! Now!', knowing he had no other choice, he gave her one last look, holding back the pain it was giving him, seeing her pain look back, with that last glance he turned around and ran, letting the black night swallow him into the shadows of the dark._

_She looked back at his running form, unable to erase those eyes and face from her mind, but she will, she must. At last he was gone, swallowed by the shadows._

_'Goodbye Eri...'_

_She turned around and ran towards her people._

_He kept running until he was out of the forest, only then he let himself turn around and look back at the large trees._

_'Goodbye Tomoyan...'_

_He turned around and spread his large bat wings, flying into the shadows._

_Night was almost over, soft and small ray of sun peeked from the horizon._

_Morning was soon to come. _

Back in present time...

Eriol opened his eyes; he was lying in his bed with Syaoran sitting on a chair beside the bed.

"Welcome back Eriol", he was grinning but you could see the worry in his eyes. Eriol grinned back at him, feeling relaxed.

'It was nothing, just a stupid dream.' He thought to himself, looking down at his hand at the small black key that rested peacefully on his palm, he wrapped his fingers around it and gripped it tightly.

'Soon...'

He turned to look back at Syaoran who handed him a wine glass full with red blood; he was holding another one in his other hand, Eriol took the glass and they raised the glasses a little, letting them touch in a motion of cheers.

"Bottoms up" Syaoran said, bringing the cup to his lips and taking small sips.

'Bottoms up...' Eriol brought the glass to his lips and drank the blood in one sip, taking the wine bottle from the small table next to his bed, and refilled the cup. Trying to ignore the pair of amethyst violet colored eyes that kept hunting him. He looked down at his glass, which was now half empty and moved his hand a little, watching the blood dance in the glass according to his motion.

'Soon...' he placed the key in his pocket and took another large sip, licking the blood of his lips, planning his next step.

Tomoyo felt soft sun beams on her face and her eyes slowly opened, she looked around, she was lying in her bed, suddenly she felt something jump on her but relaxed when she realized it was only Sakura.

"Tomoyo I'm so glad you're awake! I was so worried! Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." She smiled and hugged her tightly, Tomoyo gladly hugged back.

'It was just a dream...' she sighed and brought a hand to move her hair away from her shoulder when her hands bumped into something small that rested softly against her chest, she pulled on it, it was connected to a silver chain and was tied around her neck.

'I don't remember putting on a necklace...'

She looked down at it and felt her mouth open in shock and confusion but she quickly shook it away.

On the chain was the small white lock from the box, she looked at it closely, it was the exact lock, she took it in her hand and slid it under her clothes, unsure what she was hiding it from.

She turned back to her friend and smiled.

'Yes...it's probably nothing, just a dream.'

She took the glass of water her friend offered and drank in small sips, trying to ignore those indigo blue colored eyes that wouldn't leave her mind.

Something big was about to happen, she could feel it.

If only she knew what or when.

She licked the water off her lips and thought about her next step for her plan, but first she need to actually have one.


	16. Betrayal

Betrayal

Syaoran let out a soft sigh, looking up from his glass of blood and setting his eyes on Eriol, who was gulping down glass after glass of the red elixir, stuck in his own thoughts.

"Eriol…" the dark haired vampire raised his face to meet Syaoran and gently lowered his glass from his lips, seeing worry and something else, 'suspicion perhaps…' build up in the brown haired vampire sitting beside him.

"Yes prince Xiǎoláng?" his voice was calm, perhaps too calm.

Syaoran wrinkled his nose, making a small face. "You know I hate when you call me that…such formality…I am your friend, not your prince, most of the time atleast." Another small sigh escaped his lips and a small, teasing smile appeared on his face, "So as your prince, I order you to drop the formality act," a smile appeared on Eriol's mouth as well, his lips stretched in a teasing grin.

"Very well then, Syaoran" his amusement seemed to reach even his voice. The smile suddenly disappeared from Syaoran's lips, his eyes serious, much serious than before. before he was able to open his mouth to speak, Eriol raised his hand and spoke instead, "I am with no doubt that you are curious as to what happened before, what had made me lose consciousness, and what things did I see when I was out cold," he stopped and looked over at Syaoran who nodded uncomfortably and resumed his speaking, "I'm sorry Syaoran, this is something I cannot share with you, I know you are worried, but I assure you it is nothing." Syaoran nodded, "Very well, Eriol. I shall not bother you about it unless you wish to be bothered." Syaoran got up from the arm chair and walked around the room, holding the glass in his hand, he stopped in front one of the many bookcases and stood in place with his back to Eriol, examining the large amount of books, reading they're names from the covers, then he turned around to face Eriol who still laid in his bed, they're eyes seemed to lock, neither of them breaking the gaze, Syaoran's grip on the glass became tighter, "I have one more thing I must ask you Eriol…" Eriol felt a slight uneasiness in the room. "Ask away, what is it?" his voice was anxious but he did his best to hide it. "Why are you spying for my father?" the question caught him off guard, he stared with pure disbelief at the face of his friend, unable to find the words, Syaoran's knowledge about his actions, about his betrayal of him, the betrayal that now more than ever he regretted taking any part in, seeing Syaoran's eyes turning cold, filled with the mixture of anger, betrayal, confusion. And finally hurt.

'Why?'

Syaoran could feel the fury build up inside him; the bitter taste of betrayal began to spread in his mouth.

The turning of the tables was strongly felt, as Eriol looked around him panicking, eyes darting hysterically for a way out, for some form of escape, while Syaoran stood in place, keeping a calm posture while the rage was building up inside him.

Syaoran was the hunter.

Eriol was the helpless prey.

The scene was rudely cut off by the door bursting open and then shut close, and a pair of cold white arms wrapped themselves around Syaoran's neck, and a small body pressing itself close to his, hugging him tightly.

"Syaoran! You're finally back! I just heard the news of your return, why didn't you tell me! I've missed you." She released her grip on him and took a step back, smiling widely at him.

His expression changed from shock to confusion and finally to recognition.

"Meiling…" he gasped out, as her smile grew bigger.

"How…how did you know I was in here?"

"Easy, I just asked one of the guards, as your fiancée I need to know where my future husband is" she smiled at him.

He held back a groan.

She loosed her grip on him and turned around to look at Eriol who now was standing next to his bed, and she quickly turned back to Syaoran.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes"

"No"

Syaoran and Eriol both looked at each other, Syaoran's eyes narrowed while Eriol took a small step back.

Syaoran closed his eyes, calming down and reopened them, removing the anger away from his eyes, hiding it for the time being, looking back at Eriol and sending him a clear message.

'This is not over.' Eriol felt himself shiver.

Syaoran brought his attention back to Meiling who tugged his arm impatiently.

"No, you're not interrupting Meiling." Her smile returned to her face.

"Have you brought me anything from your trip Syaoran?" she asked eagerly, he placed a fake smile on his face and kissed her on the cheek, coating his voice with soft silk.

"I'm sorry Meiling, not this time, I was really busy. I got slightly distracted…" there was a small cough from the other end of the room; Syaoran looked up from Meiling, who had a slightly disappointed look on her face.

Eriol seemed to have gotten back part of his courage as he spoke, giving his voice the same sugar coating Syaoran gave his, only making it more snake-like.

"Slightly distracted would be an understatement…" Meiling's face quickly changed into anger, looking from Syaoran to Eriol then back to Syaoran, who in turn, gave Eriol a chilling glare.

"What is that supposed to mean!" her voice was demanding, angry.

Both males were speechless, they looked at her, not wanting to be the one to speak.

"Meiling…" Syaoran finally broke the silence, using his softest yet firm voice to calm her, placing his hand on her cheek, yet she shook it off and took another step backwards, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's _her_ isn't it…the little slut…" Syaoran felt the anger return, boiling inside of him, he felt his hand crush the glass in his hand, making it shatter, the blood dripping and spilling on the wooden floor, pieces of shattered glass scattered on the ground, his action shook both Eriol and Meiling as they looked at him, Meiling keeping her angry posture, but wrapping her arms tighter across her chest, her nails digging into her arm.

Syaoran ignored the stinging pain coming from his hand, which was covered with glass shards which pierced his hand, and dripped blood, unsure if it was his or the blood from the glass, he took a step closer to Meiling, feeling his anger control him, with ever step he took forward, she took a step back, until both she and Eriol were pinned helplessly by fear to the edge of the bed, Syaoran was only a couple of steps away from them. Red flashed in his eyes.

"What did you say?" the softness has disappeared from his voice; instead it was harsh, cold, filled with anger.

He felt the annoying sting in his mouth, the throbbing pain of his fangs growing, he looked at them, pure fear in their eyes, horror glued to their face.

While his blood thirst encouraged him to continue, a small voice kept trying to break its way, ordering him to stop, he felt himself slowly calm down, as the voice silenced the blood thirst and his eyes changed back from red to their normal color, his fangs stopped to ach and throb, he shook his hand making the glass shards fall down his hand easily, he brought his hand to his mouth, sucking his bleeding wounds clean.

He turned around and gave one last glare at them and walked out of the room, slamming the door after him.

"Syaoran…" Meiling gasped, leaving her spot by the bed and running to the door, her hand on the handle when Eriol's voice stopped her in place.

"Running after him won't bring any use, we are lucky to come out of this without even a bruise, it is best to leave him be for now." Meiling turned around to face him, her face glowing with anger and her eyes glistering with small tears, she took a step towards him, glaring, he merely sighed and pointed his hand at the glass shards and the stains of blood that were left on the floor, the shards jumped up and reconnected, as if someone glued the pieces back together, the blood slowly disappeared, leaving no trace on the wooden floor of ever being there. Eriol took the fixed glass and placed it on his desk, then turned to face an angry Meiling.

"This is your fault!" she hissed at him, he simply raised his eyebrow at her.

"My fault? I wasn't the one who insulted her, calling her a slut." His voice was calm, while hers was high pitched, reaching hysteria. "It is your fault! And besides, she shouldn't matter to him! She is nothing! She is planned to die! He loves me! Me, not her! He has to love me! I am his fiancée! His heart is mine!" he looked at her, his eyes cold, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but you are only engaged by his fathers promise, not because he chose you, or because he loves you, but because that was what his father had ordered, you two are only chained by arranged engagement and marriage, while they are chained by the feelings and soul, you may have his body, but you will never have his heart." Her hands balled into fists beside her body, her nails digging into her perfect cold marble like skin, her face blank with fury.

"How sad…and you've done so much to get to where you are, beside him as his wife, I've never thought it was possible for a mermaid to be reincarnated as a vampire, do you remember, or were you quick as to forgetting your past and your deeds, ashamed perhaps? There there, I'll help you remember." His smile was pure ice, slightly amused, her face frozen in shock. "You thought I didn't know about it? Don't be a fool, I was there, I saw it with my own eyes.

You were a mermaid, and not just any mermaid, your mother was the mermaid queen, making you the princess. Beautiful and innocent as you were, back then the world was still caught in the endless fight between our people, forces of dark and yours, forces of light, your people, the mermaids fought along side the angels and the fairies, you all teamed up to fight us, you might have even won, the mermaids might have been saved from the sure death that awaited you all, but one sunny day, while playing around and splashing in the water like a foolish little mermaid that you were, you saw him, you didn't care he was your enemy, or that he was a vampire, you didn't seem to care at all, you fell in love with the vampire prince, but of course he didn't even know of your existence, he was too busy falling head over heels for the angel princess, you were jealous, that's where I came into the picture, I was sent by the vampire king, promising you everything, power, wealth, all which your little heart desired, which in that case was Syaoran. You agreed to the deal without even blinking, gladly agreeing to it.

You gladly betrayed your people, giving them to us practically gift wrapped; you double crossed the mermaids and sent them all to their death, even your mother, such an evil soul hiding behind a beautiful face.

Once your true face was reveled and your wickedness freed, you begged to become one of us, to be a vampire, ignoring the endless bodies of your people scattered on the land and sea, it was easy, body of a mermaid, heart of a vampire, you now fought for us, becoming more vampire with each passing day, until finally no trace of the mermaid was left, and all that was left was you, a wicked, evil, powerful, vampire.

Just like the king had promised your soul was reborn as a full vampire, you were raised as his daughter, and you were delighted to have Syaoran always by your side, as kids and growing up, and once you both reached the right age, the king announced your engagement, your happiness blinded you, for if it hadn't you would see that while you loved him with all your pathetic black heart, he had no such feelings of love for you.

You might have his body and soul, but you will never have his heart, all because of her." He stopped, still smiling in amusement; tears stained her cheeks, her eyes filled with pained fury, her mouth a straight line.

"You bastard…" she hissed walking up to him and slapping him with all her force, knowing he could easily catch her hand mid-way and stop her, yet her hand easily made contact with his cheek, the harsh slap leaving a red throbbing hand print on his perfect white face, his hands were glued to his sides, he didn't even try to stop me she realized, her own hand fell to her side as she turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her, feeling slightly sick, she shook her head, pushing away any thoughts of guilt that might have emerged, sealing them away in her mind.

"I don't care…Syaoran will be mine…nothing, and especially not her, will stand in my way…" she balled her hands into fists, her back leaning against the big wooden door, she let the anger and jealousy feed her as she walked down the dark hallway, disappearing in it's dark path.


	17. plan of the jealous heart

plan of the jealous heart 

'Sakura'

He could feel his will power leaving him; he dragged his body along the dark hall, leaning against the cold and hard brick wall, clawing it for some kind of support.

He wanted to see her so badly, he couldn't take it anymore, his body was filled with endless pain, his mind with selfish animalistic need.

He wanted to destroy her, claim every part of her body as his, ravish her until his needs were satisfied.

Finally he reached his room and stumbled his way inside, locking the door behind him and leaning against the big wooden door of his chambers, he walked blindly as a drunk man, stumbling and knocking down things in his path, not caring what those things may be, finally reaching his bathroom door and pushing it open with his body, not even caring to turn on the light, he walked over to the large shower in the center of the room and practically tore his clothes off himself and entered the shower turning on the water and letting it wash all over him, leaning his hand against the tiled wall and placing the other one on his chest, feeling his head throbbing in pain and his heartbeat in every limb of his body.

Images of killing and the color of red blood kept flashing in his head, his anger demanding him to go back and hurt them, inflict some form of pain, but his mind fought the killing desire back, not wanting to lose his control no matter how much his body and anger begged for it.

Whatever he does, he Can't Lose Control. He mustn't.

Each drop of water that fell on his back burned his flesh like acid, but he knew it wasn't actually burning his flesh, the pureness of the water was just reacting to the tainted mark he was forced to bore on his skin and covered his whole back.

As the vampire prince it was his royal duty to bare the mark, when he had reached the age of ten his father had it burned permanently onto his skin, just like his father who had it burned onto him, it was a traditional mark every male of the vampire royalty family had to endure once they have reached the age of ten, it was a mark passed down from the vampire king to his first born son and heir to the throne going back to the days of the first vampires.

It was a symbol of what he was, of his power and heritage, of his belonging to the devil clan that ruled over all the vampires and the underworld.

The mark was of a great big black dragon, dragon god of darkness and the underworld, it's body pointing down head first, it's body curved and twisted over the skin of his back, it's big black bat wings placed evenly at the top part of his back where Syaoran's own wings appear when summoned, the dragons wings placed perfectly on his back as if it's wings were his own.

The dragons mouth was open wide as if it was about to let out a powerful and raged cry, hanging in it's mouth were rows of large and scary teeth, it was holding in it's open mouth a full moon, it's eyes filled with black flames.

As a part of the royal family he was proud to wear the mark on his back, even if he was ashamed of what he was.

Letting the water clean him while ignoring the stinging numbness in his back, he washed his body and hair and after what felt like ages he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, his mind once again calm, drying himself and then wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked out of his still dark bathroom and slightly narrowed his eyes when the light from his room hit his eyes.

Putting on a clean pair of clothes, as a loud and eager knock at the door had brought him back from his daze; he walked to the door and opened it only to stand face to face with Meiling.

His face turned cold.

"Go away" he snapped at her harshly, getting ready to slam the door at her face, she was the last person he wanted to see right now.

But she blocked his attempt to shut the door and pushed it open with her hand and entered the room, he took a step back, keeping as much distance away from her as possible.

She took a step forward until she was right in front of him, holding his hands in hers.

"Please look at me Syaoran, I can't bare you being angry with me, I'm sorry with all my heart. Please Syaoran; I'm begging you to forgive me."

He sighed and looked at her face, it was serious and filled with almost painful sorrow, her eyes held traces of tears.

He sighed again, cursing in his mind as he knew she had won, moving his hands slightly so that he was now holding her hands in his.

He kissed her on her forehead gently and tried to soften up his voice.

"Of course I forgive you Meiling, I'm sorry if I might have hurt you before."

Her frown changed into a smile as her face lighted up with joy, she flung herself at him and wrapped her hands around him in a tight hug, resting her head on his chest, he was caught off guard but returned the gesture and wrapped his own arms around her.

"I love you Syaoran" she said happily, her face smug.

He bit his lip, his heart screaming in protest, he couldn't say those words to any woman, only to sakura.

"I…I…" he ignored the small painful shocks the charm around his neck was giving him.

"I love you Meiling" she hugged him tighter and squealed in pure delight.

He hid a sigh, he felt disgusted with himself, betraying his true love by saying those words to another woman.

Meiling didn't seem to notice his inner battle, and he was glad for that.

She loosened her grip on him and held him by their hands, smiling at him, he forced a smile back.

"I have a surprise for you Syaoran" she giggled and leaned forward to kiss his lips.

"A surprise?" for some reason her words made him confused and worried, her actions made it worse, yet he didn't stop her as she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Yup, I think you'll really like this surprise" she grinned and guided them both to his bed and sat down on it, gently patting the bed inviting him to sit beside her; he swallowed and sat on the bed beside her.

She smiled and leaned closer to him, putting her mouth next to his ear, it was then when Syaoran felt the sharp sting of something cutting and piercing his skin and then something was being injected into his body.

"I'm sorry Syaoran, truly I am." She whispered into his ear and slowly got up, gently pushing him to lie on the bed.

Syaoran couldn't move, he tried to force his body to move, but it was frozen, he was paralyzed, he could only move his eyes, he wanted to shout at her but his mouth wouldn't obey either.

"This is for your own good Syaoran, I never wanted it to come to this, I swear." She placed her hand on his cheek and carefully pulled the needle out of his skin.

"I have no choice but to take matters into my own hands. Your heart is mine, and tonight I shall make sure of it" he glared at her, his eyes turning red as blood, he tried to force his mouth to scream, but he could only let out a raged hiss.

"Don't try to fight it Syaoran, holly water mixed with petals of the white rose, no vampire, not even one as powerful as yourself, can fight such thing." She turned her attention to the great old grandfather clock that was ticking softly in the corner; she turned her head back to Syaoran.

"It shouldn't be long now for it to fully take affect on you" and true enough, Syaoran felt his body overcome by a sudden and powerful exhaustion as the room span in and out of focus and everything began to blur, he couldn't even recognize Meiling's face anymore. He tried to fight his eyes from closing, but unable to fight it any longer, his eyes closed and his body slowly began to sink into a deep sleep.

"After tonight her love for you will be gone and your heart will be once and for all, forever mine."

He could feel her leaning closer and kissing his cheek, then her body left the bed, her footsteps becoming weaker as she walked away, until finally the door was closed shut and silence filled the room.

Syaoran blacked out.


	18. Cruelty of the jealous heart

Cruelty of the jealous heart

Sakura sighed as she got ready for bed, looking out from her bedroom window she gazed at the big tree in their yard, the wind was stroking it softly, making it dance along with the wind, she was captive by the beauty of it, caught in a daze, staring at the leaves that one by one fell off the big tree, it rained, but it quickly changed from soft drops to a storm.

She narrowed her eyes; something was moving outside, the dark figure was getting dangerously close, she took a step back as a pair of red eyes was staring at her from the other side of the window, she took a step closer and gasped, recognizing the dark figure and rushing to open the window.

"Syaoran! What are you doing here?"

The figure simply smiled and shook the water out of its hair.

"I thought I'll give you a visit", she blushed and opened the window wider, moving aside.

"It's raining like hell outside! You're getting soaked! Come in quickly before you get a cold" she ran to her bathroom and came back holding a fluffy pink towel, he was already inside her room, looking around curiously, she handed him the towel and he took it smiling, wiping himself off and sitting down on her chair.

She sat on her bed and looked down uncomfortably, feeling his gaze burning her skin, she looked up only to meet his eyes looking back into hers, she bit her lip.

"Would you like something to drink? Tea perhaps? I make really good cinnamon tea" she smiled at him, he merely got up from his seat and came to sit next to her on the bed.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked feeling herself freeze in horror as the kind smile on his face changed into a different one, an evil one.

He merely grabbed her arm in his hand, gripping it tightly as she squealed in pain.

"Please stop! You're hurting me!" tears filled her eyes as she tried to push him away but he didn't even nudge, his grip became stronger and harder as he laughed a cold and evil laugh, she felt chills running over her body as she used her free hand to slap him, yet he simply caught it mid air and held it tightly with his hand, gripping both her arms tightly she tried to break free but only whimpered in pain as he pushed her easily to lay down on the bed, pinning her down with his body and holding her hands over her head, tears began flooding down her eyes as she looked up into his dark and cold stare.

"W-what a-are you going t-to do to m-me?" she shivered in pure fear.

He merely smiled at her and brought his mouth to her ear, his cold voice amused.

"I'm going to destroy you" he grinned as her eyes widened in shock.

He moved his mouth to her neck and kissed it softly, a second later Sakura let out a pained cry as razor like teeth pierced her skin and her blood was being drained out of her, her eyes filled with tears.

"W-what are you?" he simply chuckled and licked her bloody neck than brought his mouth back to her ear, whispering in almost a snake like tone.

"I am Syaoran, your worst nightmare" he grinned and ran his claws down her sleeping gown, ripping it open, reveling her pink bra and panties, he smirked as his eyes roamed her body, licking his blood stained lips, she once again began to struggle but his grip on her arms became even tighter, almost breaking her bones, his strength seemed to have grown as she became weaker.

He clawed at her perfect milky skin, leaving bloody marks, than licking the blood away, unlike that time when she hurt her leg and he licked the blood making the pain disappear, this time, it seemed, the pain simply grew stronger, every place he touched stinging in pain.

In a last effort she tried to kick him and almost succeeded, he hissed and slapped her face harshly, leaving a throbbing red handprint on her white cheek, she screamed, her room filling with cries of "help!" "Please stop!" "No!" But there was no one to hear her cries of help.

Her father was still on his trip; her brother was at Yukito's place and won't be back until tomorrow evening.

She was stranded, all alone; she had no way of escape.

Her fate was ion the hands of the man she thought she loved, and perhaps even loved her back. But how can that be if that same man is hurting her like this, it couldn't be Syaoran, not the one whom looked at her all those time with caring and kind eyes, not the man who kissed her in ways she has never been kissed in, softly but deeply, not the man who made her heart throb in such a way, or filled her belly with butterflies or her mind with sweet images or haunted her dreams in such a way.

This couldn't be him, but it had to be, her eyes proved it to be him, her mind convinced of it.

She bit her lip, feeling the painful sorrow filling her as the tears came falling down; all those acts of kindness, all those kisses were a lie?

A mere act to gain her trust so he could take her?

Or in his own words…destroy her?

She felt his free hand roam her body, exploring her body shamelessly, his hand ripping her bra open, he looked around, his eyes landing on the belt from her bath robe, grinning and pulling it out, tying her hands together to the bed post easily, so he could use both his hand, running his hands over her breast, she turned her head to the side, unable to move anymore, overcome by exhaustion, whimpering softly, tears still falling.

"Such a good little slut you are, you're not even going to try and stop me anymore, pity, I liked it when you fought, makes it more of a challenge, but it'll make it easier, but, lets see if I could make you scream a little more" his voice was nothing like Syaoran's voice, this voice was colder, wicked to the core. So was his smile.

She bit her lip, not wanting to give him the satisfaction yet couldn't hold it when his hand reached down and tore off her panties, completely exposing her body to him, he licked his lips once more and brought his hand to open his pants, taking them off, she shut her eyes close, blocking herself from the pain, a horrible and pained scream escaped her mouth as she felt something being pushed into her womanhood, her screams grew louder when it reached her virgin walls.

"You're a virgin" he gloated, pinching her nipple hard and enjoying her pained cries.

"Don't worry, after tonight that problem will no longer exist, I feel honored really, being the one to take your innocence away."

"No!" she screamed, using every last bit of power to push him away, the bindings cutting into her wrists.

"Shhh….now now, this won't hurt…much" he pinned her down and used all his force as he plunged himself into her, breaking her innocence and ravishing her body, thrusting in and out with immense force, enjoying her screams and pained cries.

It went on and on all night, until finally the sun began to show its presence in the sky, Sakura on the verge of passing out when he finally pulled out, grinning wickedly and moving his head to her neck, biting her again, feasting on her blood, untying her hands, he got up from her almost lifeless body, her eyes that were shut closed slightly opened as she looked at him, his eyes blood red, showing no sign of regret or kindness, nothing but a large smirk glued to his face.

Her body was all sore, her hands numb, but what hurt the most, was the fact it was _him_ who had done that to her, it was Syaoran.

How could have she been so foolish?

He placed his clothes back on and turned to look at her.

"I am Syaoran, the devil prince. Do not forget my name." and with that he was gone.

Sakura felt her tears blind her sight; she felt her strength leave her, her body covered with dry blood, her blood.

The necklace laid motionless on her chest, rising with the motions of her breathing, its bright light slowly fading.

Sakura passed out.


	19. The calm after the storm

**The calm after the storm**

Syaoran

"NOOOOOOO!" Syaoran roared, his eyes darting open, looking around in an unknown panicked horror.

He darted upward into a sitting position and looked around, he was once again laying on his bed, his room dark and his torso still under the bed covers, his body was aching in great pain, the same pain that must've woken him up, and the affects of the holly water were finally gone.

He wiped his forehead, his whole body covered with sweat, his lips felt dry, he licked them, trying to get rid of the dryness but froze in place when the taste of blood caught his mouth, it was familiar…too familiar…

He closed his eyes and sniffed, the smell of dry blood overpowering his nose.

His eyes opened in shock, he looked down at his hands, they were bloody red with dry blood, it wasn't his blood, it was…

His world seemed to crash down on him, as his pain grew stronger.

He covered his face with his hands.

"What have I done…" he whispered in a broken voice.

Sakura

Sakura opened her eyes, she was laying in her bed, but something felt different, she gently got up to a sitting position, biting her lips ignoring the soreness of her body, and looked down at the bed, the sheets and bed cover had been changed, she was also wearing a pair of striped pajamas, a familiar smell of her strawberry shampoo filled her nose, her hair was still a bit damp, she brought her hand to her neck where she was bitten, but all she felt was a large band aid patch placed on it, she unbuttoned her pajama top and looked at her body, she was wearing her white bra, there was no sign of blood, but she could see scratch like scars across her body, she buttoned the top back up and rolled the sleeves up a little but froze at the sight of her wrists, they had dark bruises on them, like some kind of bracelet.

She shook her head, blocking away the tears; she rolled the sleeves back down.

Someone had defiantly cleaned and treated her, and also changed the sheets, she turned her attention to the door, it made a little click as the doorknob slightly turned, and she laid back down quickly and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep.

She heard hushed voices and someone entering her room and sitting beside her on the bed, placing a large and warm hand on her forehead.

"How is she?" one of the voice, she recognized as Yukito's asked.

"She seems better…but I still can't be sure…" the other voice was Toya's, his voice was the closest, he was the one sitting on the bed beside her.

She could feel the hand on her forehead slightly shake, as Toya spoke again, his voice shaking with anger.

"If only I was here…forget that…If only I had come a few hours earlier to stop whatever bastard that was here…this is all my fault Yuki…I shouldn't have left her alone." The other voice, Yuki, moved closer to the bed and placed his hand on Toya's shoulder, "Toya don't blame yourself, you're here now, with her, and that's what matters, I'm sure Sakura doesn't blame you…"

"I wish I knew who did this to her…I swear I will kill the bastard…rip him apart limb from limb…" Toya said coldly, Sakura felt a chill go through her body.

There was a soft knock on the door, as a third voice spoke.

"May I come in? I brought her up some tea." It was Tomoyo.

"Yes, please come in Tomoyo, you don't understand how much I thank you for helping me with her." So it was Tomoyo who washed and cleaned her.

"I'll go call dad, I'm sure he would want to hear about this, he's still worried as hell since the car accident, I have a feeling he's two seconds away from going on the plane and flying home. I'll leave you two alone for now, please tell me if anything happens." Sakura couldn't tell but she assumed Tomoyo nodded because a second later Toya and Yukito left the room, closing the door behind them, Tomoyo placed the tray on the wooden desk, and went to sit on the chair.

"Sakura I know you would rather pretend to sleep right now then to talk to me about what happened, but I beg of you to talk to me." Her voice was pleading, begging, slightly broken.

Sakura rolled to face her and opened her eyes, laying on her side, still holding back tears, Tomoyo got up and sat beside her, Sakura sat up and hugged her tightly, hiding her face in Tomoyo's shoulder and letting the tears come out as Tomoyo hugged her back tightly and stroked her back caringly.

"Did Syaoran do this to you?" Sakura wiped her eyes and nodded, Tomoyo bit her lip, clutching her hand into a ball, feeling anger boil inside her. 'That bastard…'

"T-the worst part w-was…I thought I l-loved him…I was so foolish…thinking that he could love me back…his kindness was just an act to gain my trust…" her eyes started to fill with tears again, she hugged Tomoyo tightly.

"Don't ever dare to blame yourself Sakura, there are men like him all over the world, his disguise was just better than others. Don't let this scar you, you have me and Toya and Yukito and your father, and all your friends who love and care about you, we will always be there for you, help you heal the pain. You're a wonderful and loving person; you have the purest and kindest heart in the world. Don't hold back any tears; let everything out Sakura, until nothing of his presence is left." Tomoyo hugged her tightly, holding her close while Sakura cried; she could feel small tears threatening to fall from her own eyes.

An hour passed, and Sakura's tears became weaker and weaker until they turned into soft sobs.

"Thank you Tomoyo, I'm so lucky to have a friend like you…"

"I feel the same way Sakura, I'm glad you are my friend."

Sakura wiped her eyes and smiled at Tomoyo, who in return smiled back and got up, bringing Sakura a still warm cup of tea.

"Drink it all, It's good, It'll make you feel better" Sakura gladly took the tea and drank it in small sips, letting its warmth spread in her body.

* * *

Downstairs…

Toya punched the living room wall, his anger threatening to overload, her rubbed his sore fist, hoping his father wouldn't notice the small hole that was now in the wall, and he went to sit down on the couch beside Yukito.

"Punching holes in your living room wall won't make it better Toya…"

"Not now Yuki…Damn…" he hissed

"If I only knew who did that to her!" Yuki placed his hand on Toya's shoulder and gently kissed his cheek.

"Don't let your anger control you, Sakura is strong, no one deserves such pain like the one she had endured, but I know Sakura will once again know the meaning of laughter, we must let time heal her, all we can do is be by her side in such a hard time, she is safe now and that is what matters. Don't look for revenge."

"You're right…I'm just glad we came back earlier than planned, laying there on her bed, in her own blood…Tomoyo coming the second we told her what happened, but…don't you remember? The bite on her neck, it could only be from a vampire…that son of a bitch even tied her to her bed…he…" Toya froze his eyes wide and his anger turning into pure rage.

He stood up, filled with fury, Yukito started at him with both confusion and shock. "Toya…" but he was cut off by Toya's raged voice.

"It was HIM! That bastard! He did it! I'm sure of it! The vampire prince! I can't believe I didn't see this sooner, I can't believe I let him fool me into trusting him! I can't believe he was able to fool my mother into giving him our trust! He promised my mother he would protect her! That lying scum!" Toya let out an animalistic hiss, his eyes turning into a chilling shade of silver, the living room was surrounded in a swirl of white light, Yukito got up quickly, covering his eyes from the blinding light, closing his eyes and searching for Toya's soul.

'Toya stop, you're losing your control…you mustn't let the darkness overpower you'

Yukito knew that the only way for Toya to listen is by the mind bond.

And soon the light began to fade and Toya's eyes changed back to normal, his hand went to his face as his body shook, losing his balance, Yukito grabbed him before he fell to the floor and pulled him back to sit on the couch.

"Yuki…" he panted, moving his face to look at him, "Thank you" he whispered softly, closing his eyes and moving his head to rest on Yukito's lap, who, in turn, placed his hands and stroked Toya's hair.

"I am the only reason you have to endure such darkness…taking away my black curse and placing it in your own soul so mine would be saved, sparing me a fate of becoming a vampire like so many of my kind…what use is my soul's freedom if you are forced to endure such pain…"

"Don't say such stupid things Yuki, I rather bare the pain with you beside me than to live in a world where you no longer exist…" he opened his eyes to stare into Yukito's, pushing himself up and bringing Yukito's face to his, kissing his lips softly.

"Taking the darkness into my soul in your place was my choice, a choice I do not regret and I shall never will, if I had the chance to do it over, I would have made the same choice, over and over."

Yukito's lip shook, his eyes sparkling with small tears.

"Would it spoil the moment if I told you I love you?" Toya smiled.

Yukito blinked and shook his head, smiling back.

"Not at all…I love you too."

Toya brought their faces back for another kiss, this one longer and more passionate than before.

Outside the storm had calmed down, the rain finally stopped, sunlight escaping its cloudy prison, the sky clearing.

The calm could be felt, the calm after the storm.

* * *

Please read and review! =)


	20. Victory of the jealous heart

**Victory of the jealous heart (?)**

"Well?"

The room was dark, it's only source of light was from the crackling flames of the fire place, next to the fireplace stood a handsome wooden armchair, and sitting on the chair was a beautiful black haired woman, resting her chin on one hand while holding a wine glass filled with thick red liquid in the other, her face was well hidden in the shadows, the man before her was kneeling on one leg, holding his face down, his eyes keep on darting from the floor to her.

"Well?" she asked again, this time her voice held more irritation and less patience, as the person before her spoke.

"The deed has been done; I have done what you told me."

The woman smiled and drank the last sip, putting the glass on a small table made of the same fine wood as the chair; she got up and stood in front of the man.

"And the girl?" he looked up, his eyes meeting hers.

"I have a feeling she will no longer be a problem."

The woman's smile widened and she let out a cold and wicked laugh, the man joined nervously.

She brought her hand to her mouth to stop her cold giggles of joy, it was pale, her fingers were long with perfect nails that were painted red, on her fingers were several sparkling rings, but the largest and most beautiful was one of a black sparkling diamond placed on a silver band on her fourth finger.

"May I?" he made a small gesture of taking her hand; she let him take her hand in his.

"Yes, you may" he gently kissed her hand and looked back into her eyes.

"I feel honored, being in the presence of the future queen, I am sure you will make a great one."

His words seemed to be of her liking.

"You may get up; you have been of great help to me."

He got up, and gave her a bow, kissing her hand once more.

"Seeing as I stood in my part of the deal…I think it's only fair you will as well" his grin widened while her smile disappeared, her eyes narrowed.

He took a step forward, she took a step back, and soon she felt her back hit the cold stone brick wall of the room.

"You need to be fair", he whispered as he pushed her against the wall and pressed his stone cold lips.

"You owe me…" he muttered in a husky voice, pressing harder.

She pushed him away, hissing loudly. "I don't owe you a goddamn thing!" his face flashed with anger but it soon turned into a cold grin as he grabbed her hand and pushed her back against the wall once more, whispering in her ear.

"You're wrong…we both know you owe me, you have no choice…You could never know who I might tell…" his grin grew wider as her eyes widened and she bit her lip, sighing she wrapped her arms around him and covering his lips with hers, muttering under her breath.

"If you ever dare speak of this I shall personally make sure that you will be killed." He swallowed.

She tilted her head and made a pouting face, unable to hide her grin, using her most tempting and silky voice.

"Well…don't just stand there…fuck me" she purred in his ear, and he gladly answered her request.

Her mind was filled with mad laughter, she was beyond pleased, her plan was working.

Nothing stood in the way of making him once and for all hers...


	21. The Petaless Rose

**The Petaless Rose**

Hollow.

That's how he felt.

Everything was hollow, his mind, his soul, his heart. Everything was empty, even his eyes.

Emptiness overwhelmed him, leaving him a broken shell, drowning in a black sea of endless sorrow and despair.

Staring blankly at the wall, while the feeling of nothingness surrounds him, loneliness widening the cracks.

His handsome face nothing but a cold and emotionless mask.

His heart becoming a cemetery, where demons and ghouls roam with no intentions. Tombstones of misconstrued memories, crushed dreams & hopes.

Slowly losing sanity; consciousness slipping within the endless pit of quicksand.

Lost.

Broken.

His mind holding no memories of his actions, yet he couldn't block away the evidence of his deed.

Of his crime.

Feeling the coldness of the heavy burden hanging around his neck, resting upon his chest, the life and soul forever gone from the jewel's heart, its warm glow no longer an existing presence, the tragically beautiful jeweled black feather, surrounded with a dark aura of emptiness and sorrow, acted as proof, proof that he had lost her, that because of him her heart was now broken, shattered into a million small pieces.

And the blood, her blood that colored his hands and lips.

He could never dare face her after what he'd done, but spending even another second without her presence was worse than death, it was worse than torture, he needed her more than he needed blood.

Inside his chest his heart was beating painfully, unable to accept the loss of her presence, her love, her heart.

He couldn't bare it, reaching his hand and grabbing one of the bed posts, and breaking off a large piece, making sure to break it in a way that one side would be edged and sharp, he sat on his bed, eyes closed, the wooden stake positioned at his chest, aimed to his heart, he moved his hands, slowly moving the stake closer, feeling the sharp edge of the stake starting to cut him…

"Stop!" the person moved in light speed, moving from the door to the side of the bed in a flash, his hands gripping the other side of the stake, pulling it back away from Syaoran's heart.

The voice was familiar and Syaoran slowly opened his eyes, still trapped in a hypnotic daze, his eyes met a pair of night blue eyes and glasses.

"Eriol…" he gasped out, feeling him pull on the stake and feeling his grip on it slip until it was safely in Eriol's hand who tossed it into the fireplace, the small flames slowly feeding on the wood.

"Syaoran, before you make up your mind about anything, answer me this. Do you love her?"

Syaoran's eyes were fully open now, his eyes deep and serious.

"Yes I love her. I love her more than anything else in this world and there is nothing that I would like better than to hold on to her forever. But I know it's not for the best. So no matter how much my heart is going to break, I've got to let her go…so she can forget about me…forget about the pain I caused her….move on with her life and be happy, I no longer care about my mission, my father can place whatever punishment he wants on me, as long as her life is safe it won't matter…I wish I could change her memory, help her forget, but no amount of power can erase such painful thing…I can't bring to words just how much I love her, and always will. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll get another chance someday, maybe not in the near future or even in this life, but no matter how long, I'll wait as long as it takes for my soul to be forgiven, but if not, I can make it through this, I must, because I deserve every pain I am feeling right now, as much as I want it to stop, I wish for it to always hurt, so I won't be able to forget, so that whatever pain she is feeling, I will feel it too. And until the day our souls will meet again, I will bare the pain, until then, I will do all in my power to protect her..."

Eriol was speechless, the image of Tomoyo, HIS Tomoyo, flashed in his mind, filling him with a weird feeling of warmth, he shook it away, his vampire self was clueless to those words, but deep down, he knew exactly what Syaoran was talking about. He simply nodded and swallowed.

"Eriol…how did you know I was here? How did you know to find me?"

"I could feel something was wrong, your spiritual energy suddenly dropped and a strong presence of holy water energy filled the air, but when I reached your door it was closed shut, locked and had a shielding charm on it, it didn't take long to break the first charm, but it seems someone placed more than one, and a wave of charms, no matter how weak in power, together are as strong as first class magic, I have every book known about the affects of holy water, but there's something I don't understand…"

"What?"

"Well…do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

"That's the weird thing, I don't. I have no memory of what happened, all I remember is coming back to my room and taking a shower, after that…everything is black, all I remember after that is waking up in my bed, feeling the stinging of the holy water slowly disappear, but the evidence are all around me, I had her blood on my hands and lips."

"Well…No where, not once, is it mentioned that holy water can cause memory loss…" he opened a big old book that he brought with him, the cover was black with golden letters, and he opened it in the middle and started reading.

"…_contrary to most beliefs, Vampires are immortal but not death-proof, there are ways, though very few, to kill and, or subdue them._

_In the older times when the hysteria over vampires was in its highest rate, many so called 'Vampire Hunters' and bible workers found many ways which they believed could kill a vampire, most of them being useless against the vampires, for example, vampires do not have any fear or reaction to garlic._

_But some of the methods were dangerously correct, even if it was not common that they succeed in finding and hunting down real vampires, but when they did, many of those vampires had found their death._

_Many studies, most of them actually made by the vampires themselves, were made in hope to find their weakness before the hunters did._

_In the year 1487 a vampire named Esmeralda Al Basti of the northern vampire clan (unknown-1693), she discovered maybe one of the most powerful and deadly weapons that could easily kill a vampire, she found that Holy Water had very strong effects on vampires, depending on the amount, from her study vampires have learned to be more suspicious and careful about whatever water they encounter._

_Drinking, washing, injecting and splashing are the best known ways to force a vampire to encounter holy water, it seems that from all those ways, drinking the holy water is indeed the deadliest, while having it injected into the body is the lest deadly._

_In a large dosage the holy water is strong enough to kill the vampire, literally filling it with power of gods light, making the vampire burn in the slowest and most agonizing and painful way possible, turning him into nothing but ashes, the only known way to stop the process is by feeding on the blood of a virgin and having another vampire suck the holy water energy from your blood, something that is still doubtful, for it only leads to the death of the other vampire, thus making it not commonly used._

_In a small dosage, the holy water acts as a very strong, very powerful, paralyzing and sleeping drug, thus making the vampires soul and body vulnerable for who ever wishes to break in, when under the affect of the holy water, the shields around the persons mind, body and soul are temporary gone, giving anyone access, the vampire's mind and thoughts can be read, every memory, every dream, can be read as well, while under the spell of the holy water, the vampire will have no power to resist or control his or hers body, a thing that with holy water alone can't be of any real risk to the vampire, unless mixed with petals of the rare white rose, dragon blood, silver and more…_

_The dangers of the wooden stake were publicly known, after it was discovered in the year 1578…"_

"Wait!" Syaoran shook up; Eriol stopped reading and looked up from the book.

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked with a confused tone.

"Go back to the holy water, at the end…what does it say? Read it out load again."

"…a thing that with holy water alone can't be of any real risk to the vampire, unless mixed with petals of the rare white rose, dragon blo…"

"There! That line, about the white rose…"

"What about it my prince?"

"I'm not sure, everything is still blurry, but the words seem to ring a bell…" his voice slowly drifted off and then became quiet.

"That's it! It was so obvious!" Eriol jumped out of his seat and stood up quickly, the book falling loudly on the floor, Syaoran looked at Eriol with sheer confusion.

"I'll be right back my prince." And before Syaoran could reply, Eriol was gone, running in light speed, not a minute had passed and he was back, carrying another large and old book, this one was also black but the imprinted letters on the cover and side were silver.

"Another book?" Syaoran asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

Eriol merely shushed him and opened the book, the title at the head of the page read 'The White rose' and under it was an old sketch of the rose.

Eriol cleared his voice and began reading.

"With its pristine appearance, the white rose has come to symbolize purity, innocence and secrecy.

Early traditions also used white roses as a symbol for true love, an association which would later become the hallmark of the red roses. However, white roses continue to endure and retain their symbolism of innocence. White roses are now used to express a number of different sentiments.

Also known as the bridal rose, the white rose is a traditional wedding flower. In this sense, they are a representation of unity, virtue, and the pureness of a new bond of love. White roses are also a symbol for young love, which further strengthens the association, and makes them ideal for marriages. Bridal bouquets are often comprised of white roses and other white flowers.

White roses are also associated with honor and reverence, which makes them a fitting memorial for a departed loved one. Funeral and sympathy arrangements traditionally incorporate white roses as a part of the tribute. As a symbol of remembrance, the white rose represents heavenliness and is an expression of spiritual love and respect.

While most of the long-established meanings of white roses are still quite commonly used today, others have become less prevalent. White rosebuds, for example, are a traditional symbol for girlhood and carry an underlying message of one too young for love. While perhaps no longer falling into the realm of common knowledge, this is still very much a part of the language of roses.

White roses can mean many things to many different people. They can symbolize new beginnings, or be a sign of farewell. They can convey feelings of love, friendship, respect and hope. Underlying all of these messages is the impression of innocence and purity with which white roses are now synonymous. An arrangement of white roses is not only beautiful; it can carry a complexity that belies its simpler appearance. Whatever the reason white roses are given, it can be assured that they will be deeply appreciated by their recipient.

There are plenty of myths and legends behind the white rose. As one myth has it, the first rose on Earth was a white rose, and it miraculously transformed to other hues. The pure white rose was said to have been tainted by blood, making it red; and it was also made to blush from a kiss, making it pink.

Another myth came from the Ancient Greeks. It was said that roses were originally white until one day Aphrodite the Goddess of Love and Beauty pricked herself with the thorns of a rose. The blood that dripped from her finger turned the white roses red.

These myths indicate the loss of innocence, which is the absolute opposite of what the white rose symbolizes – innocence and purity.

The rose has both medical and spiritual qualities, which, alongside with its immense beauty, made it very popular. There are many kinds of white roses, but the true white rose is extremely rare, its beauty and power far greater than its fellow white roses. The white rose is most known for its strong healing powers, and its ability to block, and in the harder cases, even erase memories. Its affect on the memory is strongest when mixed with holy water, it is untraceable spiritual energy wise, and won't appear in blood tests. During battle it is wise to have at least one white rose, crushing one of its petals and eating it is a safe way to heal low to medium wounds, but if even a single drop of blood touches the flower, its petals will immediately turn red, and it will become useless, making the wound worse rather than healing it.

If touched with bare hands, hands of a wicked creature, the rose will turn black, and die, this applies to all roses. If touched by a pure soul, such as an angels soul, the flower can be touched with bare hands, but if touched by a wicked soul, such as a vampires soul, the flower will die and turn black, preventing the vampire from using the flowers healing abilities…"

"Eriol please stop reading, I've heard enough." "Syaoran?" Eriol gently closed the book, looking at Syaoran with a worried face, only now he finally saw how bad Syaoran really looked. Syaoran's face was white as chalk, paler than usual, making him look even more like the dead, he had large dark circles under his eyes, his eyes were no longer the beautiful shade of brown, they were darker, black almost, Eriol felt a shiver go past him, trying not to look away. Syaoran was holding his face in his hands; he was still sitting on his bed, haven't moving an inch since he first sat up and broke the bed post. "What are you trying to say Eriol? What does all this have to do with what I did? What difference does it make? She's gone, she probably hates me now, if that's what it takes for her to forget and move on, then I hope she despises me, I never deserved her, I was foolish to think otherwise, to hope. I should have never let my feelings interfere; your words and silly books don't change anything, discovering that I was injected with holy water and white rose petals doesn't tell me the things I need to know, what I need to know is the identity of the bastard who injected that stuff into me and had me…" Syaoran flinched slightly, hesitating on his next words, "…rape her…" those words came out in a tired voice, almost a whisper, Syaoran's lip shook, his eyes unfocused, he went on, "The only thing the discovery of the holy water and white rose petals has done, is make me curious wonder, and even more confused, seeing as how dangerous holy water and white roses are to the vampires, alongside with several other matters, possessing those things is banned, it is forbidden to have these matters anywhere near here, let alone inside the vampire kings castle, whoever breaks these rules, his or her fate is torture…to the unlucky, death. The only vampire whom my father allowed to break the law and possess matters such as holy water and white roses for research purposes is…" Syaoran suddenly fell silent, his mouth open in shock, the words unable to get past his lips, his eyes widening in pure terror, his heart beating fast, he jumped out of the bed in a flash, his bare feet now on the wooden floor, his movements faster than light, letting out a beastly growl that echoed against the walls, Eriol was frozen in place, his face turning white at the scene before him, Syaoran was slowly disappearing in front of him, he could see him trying to fight back against his inner demon for self control, but the darkness was becoming stronger, Syaoran's rage and desires overpowering his clear thinking, convincing his mind and body to submit and accept the inner demon. Syaoran threw his head back and let out another shrieking snarl before two large black bat wings burst out of his back, his body surrounded by black flames, his hair blowing violently, five chains made out of red flames appeared on his neck, hands and legs, the room was suddenly filled with a burning heat, with one last hiss the creature lowered its head, fixing its gaze on Eriol, who in turn stared at the being before him with pure terror, the eyes were pure blood red, the fangs were three times longer than they used to be, Eriol could hardly even recognize the creature before him as Syaoran, it looked more and more like a demon of hell, than the person Eriol knew, his oldest and closest friend. The creature let out a shrieking scream and Eriol felt himself being knocked down by the extremely powerful wave of Syaoran's spiritual energy, the shriek was horrifying, he had to cover his ear, the power of the spiritual energy and the chilling scream smashed every glass objects in the room, including Eriol's glasses, Eriol looked up at the beast, looking it straight in the eye, trying to hide his fear, reminding himself who the person in front of him really was, it was Syaoran, his best friend and prince, he needed him, to help him come back from the dark.

He slowly got up on his feet, limping slightly, grabbing his now useless glasses and pulling them off, tossing them to the side. "Syao…" he started to speak, before he was cut off by a cold and chilling snake like voice. The speaker was Syaoran's demon side. "It wasss you!" Eriol froze his mouth open in awe. He was barely able to blink before Syaoran lunged forward, throwing himself at Eriol, prepared to attack, to kill.

* * *

Hey! Please Read and Review!

Ok, I made a really really really really, and I mean REALLY, stupid, and big spelling mistake.

Ok, here is what I need you guys to do, I fixed the word in this chapter, but, its too late for the other chapters…so…everywhere I wrote the word **Holly** ignore it and know that I actually meant the word **Holy**.

You know, as in holy water, holy spirit, etc…

So if you got confused in older chapters, I hope this clears things up.

See you in the next chapter!

Nadeshikoblossem


	22. Voices

**Voices**

Seconds had become hours as time seemed to freeze itself.

_'Syaoran…' _

No sound was heard beyond the icy walls.

_'Syaoran' _

No heart was as dark as the black heart he possessed.

_'Please!' _

And yet, no heart was as sorrowful as the one he owned.

_'Syaoran!'_

Where was he? The hero?

_'Release me.'_

Light can't shine where there is only darkness.

_'I love her!' _

Lies. You cannot love. You cannot feel. You are dead. You are evil.

_'I will never become the monster you are!'_

You need not become one, for you are already a monster.

_'No…'_

Fight me not…

_'No…'_

…For you will never be free.

_'No.' _

Give in.

_'No...'_

She will die.

_'NO!'_

You are mine. Your soul is mine. Your body is mine. Your mind is mine.

_'…never my heart...' _

_Never… _

_

* * *

_

_'Syaoran!' _

The voice…so familiar…so clear…

_'Fight it!' _

Why?

I no longer have why.

_'Fight for our love!'_

I have already betrayed it. Betrayed you.

_'Please! Please Syaoran!' _

I…

_'Before it's too late! Before…' _

The dark abyss that was his cage began to shake as rain poured down from the black endless sky.

Tears.

I have hurt you once more.

_'No…you have loved me.' _

I will always love you…

_'Then get up and fight, prove to me that you speak the truth. Fight!' _

But my mind is telling me to kill him.

_'You must not' _

Why?

Why can't I kill him?

_'Because he is innocent' _

But…

_'Trust in my words.' _

I trust.

_'You do not want to kill him' _

Then who do I wish to kill?

_'It will be revealed to you in the end. But now you must fight the darkness' _

Will you ever love me again?

_'Even in death shall I love you' _

I want to see you.

The rain was slowly getting weaker.

_'You cannot.' _

He felt the pain of her words strike him.

Why?

_'Because you must win back my heart from the demon who stole it' _

I will.

_'Now break free my love, break free and fight for your soul, for your mind and for your body and I shall fight for your heart…' _

And with that the beautiful voice was gone. So was the voice of the demon. He covered his eyes as his cage was filled with bright white light, breaking the black bars of the cage and shining brightly filling the abyss with a warm light.

_'Light can't shine where there is only darkness'_

That is a lie.

* * *

And with that Syaoran let out a furious cry and ripped at his dark filled heart, clawing away the darkness. With one last strike he opened his eyes as if for the first time and he fell to his knees with a loud thud as his fangs and wings recoiled back into his body and the flaming chains were gone. His body and face were covered with sweat, his arms and legs were shaking. "Syaoran…" a weak and tired voice spoke not too far from where Syaoran was and Syaoran quickly turned his head to the direction of the voice and let out a horrified cry as he saw Eriol on the ground, holding his large sun wand in front of him and hiding behind a magic shield as he fell from his knees to the ground in exhaustion, the magical shield breaking along with him.

"Eriol…" Syaoran choked out feeling his heart tighten in ach as Eriol brought his face up to look at Syaoran, his face was covered with blood and sweat but none the less, a smile of pure joy began to spread across his lips. "I knew the real you was still there somewhere…" he brought his hand to his mouth and let out a loud and painful cough, covering his hand with blood. "I'm glad you're finally back my prince…" his smile was pained but true.

Tears began to appear at the corners of their eyes as they both held them back. Syaoran who finally got back his ability to move began to limp-crawl towards Eriol. "I'm sorry Eriol". "Don't be. If it would have been Tomoyo instead of Sakura, I would have done the same in order to protect her." Syaoran bit his lip, his eyes worried; "Have I hurt you badly?" "Not enough to kill me, with the right amount of time I should heal, you have come back just in time, one minute too late and it would have been fatal. At times I think that your powers are a match to your fathers, at times even greater than his. That both scares me and fills me with pride." Syaoran let out a nervous but relieved laugh as he sat beside his right man and waited with him as he healed.

"If it wasn't you who betrayed me then who was it?" Syaoran asked in aw. Eriol's face became serious, "I do not know". Syaoran looked down and bit his lip once more. "Who ever it may be, they must pay Eriol…They must suffer…" his voice sent chills over Eriol's back but he made sure to hide it. After the passing of an hour Eriol's wounds were healed and both he and Syaoran got up, Eriol turned and faced Syaoran. "Who ever they may be my prince…" he gripped his powerful wand in his hand, "They shall pay." Syaoran felt the animalistic bond that passed between them as he smiled back at Eriol, the evil gleam in their eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I shall help you Syaoran, I will not let you lose her. That I promise you…" and with that he took his wand and stabbed the sharp tip into his right arm, letting it rip it open and the dark red blood fell down in a rain of bloody drops, handing his arm to Syaoran who gladly took it. "I offer you my blood as the binding seal of my promise, one that can only be broken with my death." Syaoran nodded and bared his fangs, sinking them deep into Eriol's arm, drinking his blood and then pulling away only to reveal a black feather mark on Eriol's arm where the blood offer was made - the magical seal of his promise. Eriol bent down on his knee and bowed.

"My Prince".

Syaoran licked the blood off his lips and looked at Eriol, nodding his head, voice deep. "You can get up, my loyal right hand."

In Syaoran's mind plots of vicious revenge were being made against whoever betrayed him and put his loved one in such danger when an awful thought filled his mind. Words of an evil being, voice of a stranger:

She will die.


	23. The Rose

**The Rose**

"NOOO!" Sakura sprung up, her eyes open wide with shock, she looked down at her shaking hands and felt her eyes fill up with tears, covering her face with her hands, letting the tears burst out and roll down her cheeks. Not even the comfort of her room or the warmth of her bed could calm her down.

Her bedroom door burst open and Tomoyo who heard Sakura's pained cries ran up to her room and looked around and located the crying Sakura sitting on her bed, her face hidden behind her hands, screaming in pain. Tomoyo quickly moved to sit beside her friend, placing her arms around her and bringing her into a warm hug, rubbing her back softly and spoke comforting words, rocking Sakura back and forth like a small child. Sakura hid her face in Tomoyo's shoulder, her cries and screams becoming less violent and clearer.

"Syaoran…" The words came out as a chocked sob, Tomoyo froze. Her mouth open with shock as Sakura's chocked cries continued.

"NO! Syaoran!...Don't! please! SYAORAN!" the last cry came out as a scream, her whole body seemed to shake. Tomoyo's shocked face turned red with anger, cursing Syaoran in her mind, calling him names, using every single hateful word she knew, hugging Sakura tighter, certain the reasons for Sakura's tears and nightmarish screams was because of what he did to Sakura. Tomoyo's kind and gentle nature wasn't used to such hateful and raged feelings the boiled inside her. She vowed in her heart to get revenge against Syaoran. Make him pay for what he had done to Sakura.

Tomoyo was shocked to discover she was actually enjoying such vengeful filled thoughts, but quickly shook her head, blocking away those thoughts and bringing her attention back to the sobbing Sakura whose cries seemed to weaken slowly and were now only hushed whispers repeating the same name over and over.

"Syaoran…"

"You don't have to be afraid of him anymore Sakura, he's gone, he can't hurt you anymore. Everything will be ok, I promise." Tomoyo said gently, hoping her words might help, rocking Sakura softly like a baby, singing softly and quietly, an old lullaby song Sakura's mother used to sing to them back when she was still alive.

**Some say love, it is a river**

**That drowns the tender reed**

**Some say love, it is a razor**

**That leaves your soul to bleed**

**Some say love, it is a hunger**

**An endless aching need**

**I say love, it is a flower**

**And you, its only seed.**

But Tomoyo was wrong, for it wasn't the memory of his cruel rape that caused her to break down and wake up in tears, no, it was something else altogether. It was her dream, but was it really just a dream? Or was it something more? A vision perhaps?

Sakura closed her eyes, letting it overwhelm her.

_'Sakura.'_

That voice…

**It's the heart, afraid of breaking**

**That never learns to dance**

**It's the dream, afraid of waking**

**That never takes the chance**

**It's the one who won't be taken**

**Who cannot seem to give**

**And the soul, afraid of dying**

**That never learns to live**

She felt her tears roll down her cheeks as she replayed those events.

Whatever it was, it felt too real to be just a dream, as if her spirit awoke and left her body behind.

She cried because she saw him, she cried because she could feel his agony and remorse drive him to sheer madness, she cried because she saw his desire to end his life, she cried because she saw him lose himself to darkness and become a monster.

That monster scared her, she looked helplessly as Syaoran threw his head back in a pain filled cry, how his body shifted and reformed into that of a devil, his beautiful eyes becoming a blank mask and then becoming an evil blood-thirsty solid red.

Knowing he was in pain and knowing she was bound to stand there helpless while he suffered was the reason for her tears, for her sudden awake followed by her pained scream.

Her screams that followed while she was held by Tomoyo were sorrowful cries, cries for him not to give in, Sakura knew he couldn't face the darkness on his own.

With Tomoyo's song echoing in the background, she felt something pulling on her, pulling on her soul, like before, only this time, she chose to be separated from her body.

**When the night has been too lonely**

**And the road has been too long**

**And you think that love is only**

**for the lucky and the strong**

**Just remember in the winter**

**Far beneath the bitter snow**

**Lies the seed**

**That with the sun's love, in the spring**

**Becomes the rose**

And suddenly, as she opened her eyes, she was standing beside him, in an unfamiliar room, as if she was actually present in the room with him and the blue eyed man who seemed overcome by fear.

She moved her gaze to Syaoran, his transformation already in its advanced stages.

Even as his body shook, and his inner demon was brought out for all to see, every single part of her body wanted to save him, every bone, every limb, her legs who wanted to run to him, her arms who wanted to wrap themselves around him in a deep embrace, her ears who wanted to forever hear his voice, her eyes who wanted to look at him for eternity, her mouth that wanted to cover him with kisses, her mind, who wished to hold nothing but him, his existence.

She walked towards his demon form until she was able to feel the presence of his body against hers, as she placed her hand on his chest, on his heart, and continued walking until her whole body disappeared into his chest and her eyes were greeted by an abyss surrounded by never-ending darkness.

And in the middle of that abyss stood a large silver cage, and in it was a dark figure, bound with silver chains.

_'Syaoran!_' She cried out, unsure of why she called out for him, but the dark figure raised its head and she moved closer, her presence seemed to block the demon's presence.

She ran to the cage and grabbed the bars with her hands, the silver not harming her as it would him. Inside the cage was Syaoran, the real one, not the monster who lurked in the shadows.

He looked up at her; his eyes grew and light seemed to return to them,

Never in her life has she ever seen eyes that sad, eyes so full of agonizing pain and regret.

She closed her eyes and once again she could hear his voice…no…she could feel it.

_'Sa…kura…' _he spoke as a man on his death bed, she could feel unspoken words travel between them as she refused to let him give up, she opened her eyes, jewel like tears falling down her face but eyes filled with hope, as tears fell down his face as well, tears of blood.

In the abyss it began to rain, matching it's drops to her tears as she spoke him words that seemed to be said by a different person, yet still somehow, herself.

Her last words coming to her as a sheer surprise but also as a warm light, knowing that even if her mind wasn't the one controlling her words, her heart meant every single one of them.

_'Now break free my love, break free and fight for your soul, for your mind and for your body and I shall fight for your heart…' _

And with those words a strong and heavenly light filled the dark abyss as she slowly felt herself dissolve away back into reality, knowing he was once again free.

Her tears held not only sorrow, but joy as well.

…_**Far beneath the bitter snow**_

_**Lies the seed…**_

She cried because she knew that even after all that had happened, after all that he had done…in the end…she cried because she loved him, and always will.

…_**That with the sun's love, in the spring**_

_**Becomes…**_

…_**The Rose…**_

* * *

Ok here you have it! The new chapter!

Before some of you raise an eyebrow and start about how sakura is one of those girls who falls in love quickly and that even if her bf hits her and stuff she still loves him but it's not like that, first of all the story so far spreads over months in that world, so she met syaoran more than those several times, they went out a few times and saw each other, I just didn't get the chance to actually write about those meetings cause if I would have written every single one it would get draggy, but I can feel that it's a little missed, to show that she doesn't love him just after a short while of knowing him, I'll also explain the deeper reason of their love later on, but keep on reading and you'll see that I have a good reason as to way I made her already forgive him in one way or another, if you want me to write one of their dates tell me and I'll add.

Also I'm aware that the first chapters of my story aren't very good and have many grammar mistakes, it was my first fan fiction and I only just started so I wasn't very aware of all the spelling details, but I have went over the originals in my word doc and fixed things, I was thinking about loading my fan fiction as a new story with the fixed chapters and the added details (sakura and syaoran's date, more erotic scenes o.O", and anything else, I'm open for offers)

Also I want to change the name of the story, to a name that would be more appealing to the readers of and would attract me more readers, I'm open for name offers if anyone has any good names that I should re-name my story after if you read my story so far and have a good name that's also appealing and connected to my story, I would appreciate it!

(song used: The Rose Lyrics - Bette Midler )

- Nadeshikoblossem -


	24. when it all began: hey guys :

Hey everyone! Nadeshikoblossem here! Just wanted to say thank you all for your support! But the story when it all began is now closed! I will no longer post the story by that name!

I have changed it's name and rewritten it under the new title of "crimes of passion" so I urge you guys to come check it out, same story only now a bit different in writing seeing as how my writing improved, also better grammar (hopefully) and better context so I hope you read the new old story and enjoy it! I made a lot of changes but in the end it's still "when it all began" only better!

Love you all :)

nadeshikoblossem


End file.
